Hide N' Go Seek
by desichan17
Summary: A young spitfire detective. an old detective captain. a teenage genius. a stubborn delinquent, and a missing boy. what do all these have in common? they have all just been thrown onto the wildest ride of their lives...*itachi/sasori/deidara**maybe yaoi*
1. young Vs Old

This is a new series im going to be writing, now bear with me!

its a detective story...and ive never done one, nor do i have a good knowledge of the law...(cause i never fall it....)

so if i make a mistake with something the detectives do, please tell me!

Reviews = 3

DISCLAIMER: i only own the plot, Jones and Van. the rest belong to Mashashi Kishimoto

* * *

The office door flew open, making a loud bang as the wood slammed into the large brick wall.

Tired brown eyes shifted the text it was currently occupied with to see what had cause the noise.

A young man.

His blue eyes were bright, an anxious look filling them.

He made a bee line for the desk, slamming a file down on the desk, swiping the current paper from the mans hand.

"read. NOW"

the young man looked from the file, to the man sitting. There was a twinkle within the eyes, other then anxiety. Thrill.

That was NOT a look the older man liked to see…..well not coming from the younger male.

Though the boy didn't seem to notice, for he went on..

"come on! Now!"

he pushed it forward, his slender fingers resting on the file.

The man sighed, scanning the others face.

He was quite young, only being of 22. he had the face of a woman, his bright eyes making him look quite innocent, and the soft dirty blonde hair didn't help the 'serious' look.

Which is the look that the older man went for.

He was quite different then the younger boy.

His eyes were a deep brown, tired from years of work. His hair was a dull brown, with bits of grey creeping up from the roots, which was brushed back, with a nice sleek to it.

He reached for the file, their hands brushing.

Another difference.

The younger ones were soft, while his were rough.

Strange….

His attention tore from their differences and focused on the file.

"yes?"

the younger boy gave a slight sigh.

"captain, you need to read this!"

"alright alright"

he sighed and grabbed the file.

"I swear, your always so eager Jones"

the boy rolled his eyes

"what ever Van, just read it"

the man couldn't help but smirk. Only his young partner dared to call him by his name…

"hello? Anyone in there?"

the man blinked and sighed, taking the file.

He opened the file, gazing at the text on the sheets before him.

**Name: Deidara Iwahara**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

**Birth date: ****05/21/91**

**Blood type: O**

**Occupation: High School**

**Case: Parents reported him missing.**

The file said nothing else.

The tired brown eyes shifted up.

"and? It say's here he's 17. it goes to the runaway files."

It was then that the damn twinkle came back in his young blue eyes.

"normally…but you see….here"

he slapped down another sheet.

**Name: Deidara Iwahara**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

**Birth date: ****05/21/91**

**Blood type: O**

**Occupation: High School**

**Case: Sunny Meadows High has reported of a students MIA**

The man raised a brow.

"the parents didn't tell the school they already filed a report?"

"ah…look"

he pointed to the dates.

"now listen…I actually talked to the school secretary…apparently he was missing for 3 weeks, so they filed the report…..that came a week ago. THIS report came yesterday!"

the man blinked, quite shocked.

"they waited 4 weeks to report their son missing? And after the school?...thats a bit strange to me…plus the lady said this was insane, he was last kid they would think would go missing……can we take it? Please!"

the eyes shot up.

'what did you do?'

"….set up a meeting with people at the school"

"JONES!!!"

the boy winched, then smiled.

"heh, couldn't help it!"

"…I should mame you…"

the young male, jones, smiled.

"come on van!"

van sighed and nodded his head.

"fine, if you want this so bad…but why?"

"cause! This is an interesting case!"

he gave a big smile and took the files back.

"ill go put this in our files!"

he quickly left the room, and once he was gone, the older man frowned.

There was more then 'this as interesting'.

His young partner was hiding something…….

But why would he hid something from his own captain, his best friend?

The man pondered for a moment…..

What ever his hiding…does it have to do with the missing kid?

He sighed and brushed off the thoughts, going back to the paper work he had been doing before.

….that man had no idea how right he was,

nor that when he agreed to the case, he just signed him and his partner up to the most dangerous game alive.


	2. Interrogation Time!

Part 2!!! interrogation time! thank you everyone for the awsome reviews! i love you guys!

* * *

"jones!! Hurry your ass up!"

"yes sir!"

the young detective grabbed his hat and ran out the station doors to catch up with his captain

van simply rolled his eyes.

"crazy kid"

jones stuck out his tounge, and opened the door to their car, falling into the seat.

Van sighed and, in a much more graceful matter, took his seat.

They started the car, and took off from the station, and towards Sunny Meadows High

* * *

Sunny Meadows High is the farthest from a poor school you can get.

It has one of the best academic plans around, and gets the best test scores in state.

Which seriously made van wonder why they were coming to here to investigate s missing student.

Never before has a cop ever had to set foot in this school for official reasons. It was quite, quite strange.

Ignoring the feeling, he walked through the large gate doors, and up to the refined school.

Jones was right beside him, a smile resting on his lips.

His thoughts were also filled with the school, but for a different reason…..

They walked through the halls, the smooth light blue halls giving off a nice vibe, their shoes making slight squeaks against the overly polished tile floor.

Van's eyes wandered as they walked, taking in every detail.

There was several large display cases, with many trophys and pictures.

He stopped to gave at one.

There was a hand made banner, with paint-handprints all over the large words.

'YOU RULE THE SCHOOL!!'

jones walked over, also looking.

It was a large collage of pictures.

One was of two girls, both in pigtails, holding a large whip cream pie in their hands.

Another, was of a young boy, with a big smile, his pale face covered in silly designs.

Next was of four boys, all their arms licked, with large milk mustaches.

Above that was a pair of twin boys, one with red, orange and yellow hair, the other with blue and purple.

In the middle was a large picture.

A large group of kids were all in it. Some kneeling, some standing on the tables and chairs. They were all a mess, covered in a layer of food, and dirt, yet they all had huge smiles.

Van raised a brow, looking over at jones.

The boy had a smile on his face, laughing gently

"what?"

"nothing…I just think its cute…"

"you rule the school day"

both boys froze and turned.

A young man stood before them.

His soft brown eyes gazed at the glass display case, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

A tan hand drifted up, brushing a stray piece of brown hair that escaped the tight pony it was pulled back into.

The young man stepped forward, holding out his hand.

"im the dean of this school, names Iruka Umino."

the man gave a soft smile and van quickly summed the man up.

he was quite young, maybe only 28. pretty damn young to be a dean…

his eyes even held a youthful glow to them, even his face.

he had a very common look, with on one outstanding feature, the long scar that ran over the bridge of his nose.

Before van could even open his mouth, jones stepped forward, with a smile.

"greetings! Names jones…I belive we exchanged words on the phone…"

the man nodded and walked forward, looking at the case, as did the men.

"heh…you rule the school day….once a year, the students have a election where people can sign up for the competition. Then there's a second voting. By then there should only be 4 students. Those 4 students get a week to make fundraisers to promote themselves. At the end of a week, there's a third voting. Winner gets complete control of the school for the entire day"

jones blinked, then smiled

'well, that must raise lots of money for the school!"

"quite"

van nodded, staring at the display.

"so…whom one?"

the man, iruka gave a smirk.

"it wasn't much a surprise….him"

he pointed to a picture, and van had to take a double take when he heard 'him'.

a young boy was in the picture, and unlike many teenagers van had seen, this one had many outstanding features.

Long, beautiful hair that almost looked soft. It reached far past his shoulders, falling to his hips. a large clump of hair was pulled back into a high pony that fell to his lower back, with a long fridge covering the right side of his face. the eyes showing, was a stunning blue, with a soft glow to it, though there was a mischief twinkle. His skin was slightly tan, yet even looked soft. His figure was not buff like most boys, but slender, with slight curves on his body.

Van's eyes drifted down, and slowly grew wide.

**Deidara Iwahara**

he turned, looking at the dean.

"this is the missing boy?"

Iruka gave a nod. His eyes harboring a sad look.

"horrid isn't it? He was such a brillent boy…he didn't even break any rules when he was in charge. He made the day full of games in every class. Those who skipped didn't get detention, but got a pie in the face"

as he talked, he pointed to a picture of a blushing boy whom had two girls leaning on him, and cream pie all\ over his face, while they smiled.

"those whom were late had to give a piece of gum to everyone in the class…those caught with gum had to tell the class a story about their weekend, and goofy stuff….he was such a kind boy"

van nodded and looked at jones.

The detectives followed the man into his office.

Right away, he took a seat in a large chair, the men taking the seats in front of him.

"so….what can you tell us about iwahara?"

iruka gave a soft smile.

"lots. I knew him quite well…..lets see,…."

He opened and desk, and pulled out a file, pushing it across the desk to them.

Van grabbed it, looking through the papers.

It was a list of all the things the boy had done or was in

**Deidara Iwahara:**

**Cherry Blossom festival: Ran a food stand, bean tossing, clean up and set up crew**

**Leukemia Fundraiser: Ran the karaoke bar, set up and clean up crew**

**Run for Breast Cancer: participated day 1, served water day 2**

**Tornado victims Fundraiser: created the idea, set up and clean up crew**

**Crack is Wack Fundraiser: Created the idea, lie detector test, set and clean up crew**

**Drug Abuser Club: Created and runs**

**Divorce Club: Created and runs.**

**Teen Mediators: Created and runs**

**Newspaper: Advice column**

**Student Council**

Van looked up, staring at iruka, before handing the papers to jones.

The young boy chuckled.

"the kids a saint!"

the dean gave a nod.

"which is why we're so worried….deidara is not the type to run away!"

Van nodded, and sighed.

"hate to say it…but from what you say…could he have been kidnapped?"

the man bite his lip, looking away.

"I starting to think the same way…."

The older detective looked at his partner, who looked over at him, worried.

"this kid…..he doesn't look very strong…"

"there your wrong"

both looked at at the dean, who had a slight smile.

"despite his looks…the boy had a punch"

jones nodded, and smiled.

"mind if we call in some kids for questioning?"

"only those whom know him"

the dean gave a nod.

"ill bring them class by class"

"hm?"

van stared.

"I said only those whom know him!'

"everyone knows him"

the man rubbed his temples

"this is gonna be a LONG day"

jones only smiled.

*+*+*+*+*

the 'interrogation room' was the school detention room.

a very small room, but it would do. All the desk were pushed against the wall, and a table was brought in.

van had the files spread out in front of him, the ones that were open were of the missing boy deidara. the one's neatly stacked near jones were of the students.

They had a list of questions ready, and sent in the first student.

A young girl, whom looked so nervous that she was about to faint. She took the seat, her fingers fidgeting in her lap, chewing her lip.

"a-are you c-cops?"

van sighed.

"no, we're detectives"

jones gave her a warm smile.

"don't worry sweety, your far from being in trouble. We're just here to find out about a missing boy…can you please help us?"

the girl blushed, staring at him, nodding.

Van stole a look, seeing the charming smile the boy wore.

ilittle charming punk/i

he sighed and looked down.

"where were you on the 5th of this month? After school?"

the girl blinked, thinking.

"that was…..a long time ago….oh wait! Tuesday right? I had tennis practice!"

"hmm….and how do you know mr. iwahara?"

"deidara? oh! me and him met in Jr. High…I was new and he showed me around! he's such a sweetheart!"

jones gave her a smile.

"were you friends?"

"everyone was his friend!"

van raised a brow.

He knew that even though popular boys were friends with everyone, they always had one best friend….

'who was he's closest friend?"

the girl thought, then smiled

"oh! well there IS this redhead he's always hanging with…cant remember the name…never talked to him"

van sighed and nodded.

'you can go"

she smiled and got up, practically running from the room.

van looked over at jones.

"useless…."

"not really. We know she plays tennis…and that he has a redhead friend!"

"…..can I hit you?"

"NEXT!!!!"

van gave a slight smile, which jones returned.

This is why he needed this kid as a partner. He cheered him up, and kept him in a good mood, which he needed….being a easily angered person…..

Pushing side the thoughts he looked up at the next student to walk in.

Another female, though she didn't look quite as shy.

She had long strawberry blonde hair that was pulled back into a tight pony, and puffed up slightly.

Her eyes were lined with light red eyeshadow, and a similar color covered her lips.

As she took her seat, her long red and white nails tapped the table, before her pale blue eyes gazed over at them.

Van raised a brow, and sighed, asking the same question

"where were you on the 5th of this month? After school?"

the girl raised a brow, with a small smile.

"my, you get strait to the point"

the smile fell, and she pulled out a small planner, searching the dates.

"here"

she turned it, showing that date was circled.

"I was away at a cheer competition. Can I go now? Please?"

jones stared.

"why the rush dear?"

the girl tapped her nails on the table, the put away the book, setting her purse on the table.

"one of my girlfriends…was very close to iwahara, so she's taking this hard…."

Jones gave her a soft smile, and nodded.

The girl stood, and hurried from the room.

"next"

the next one to walk in was a young boy.

his dull brown hair was very ruffled, as if he didn't care to brush it.

He fell into the chair, his black eyes staring at the table before him.

Before van could talk, jones tapped the table.

'you ok?"

the boy shook his head.

"you're here about iwahara…i….i knew him, well. We were always partners for math….i saw him the day he went missing….i…..i should have stayed after with him!"

van raised a brow.

"what are you talking about?"

the boy looked up, and gulped.

"I have trouble in math…and iwahara offered to tutor me after school….but I turned him down cause some of me and guys had plans…god damn it if only I stayed with him!!"

van stared, while jones gave a soft smile.

'its fine…it probably didn't even happen at school."

the boy gave a nod, still worried.

"do you have anything more for us?"

"no sorry"

he sighed and waved his hand, allowing him to leave.

"NEXT!!"

van groaned, looking at jones.

"we've got nothing!"

"relax…."

They both looked up when another girl walked in.

She was much different then the ones they had seen at the school.

The girl staled at the doorway, her fingers running over the ring that hung from the chain around her neck.

Stealing a glance at them with her dark blue-grey eyes, in light showing a rim of green near her pupil. She had a soft frown on her face, staring at the cops.

"yes?"

jones threw van a look at the blank question, but turned back when she spoke.

"I don't like cops"

her voice was harsh, and quite deep for a girl of her small structure. With a sigh, she ran a hand through her dark dirty blonde hair, letting it gently fall back in her face, covering most of the left side.

Bored with waiting, van dove right into the questions

"where were you on the 5th of this month? After school?"

the girl gave him a blank stare, then sighed.

"this is about deidara isn't it?"

Jones gave a slight nod, with a smile.

The girl stared at the table, not once making eye contact.

"I don't know my location….but I know lots about deidara….he was my friend"

"….we'd love to hear….'

She nodded and folded her arms on the table, her baggy green coat sleeves covering her overly pale hands.

"we met in 8th grade. He stuck up for me when some cheerleaders were trying to beat me for calling them sluts….well ever since then I highly respected them…."

van raised a brow.

"them?"

"yea…..Deidara-sama and sasori-sensei"

the detectives exchanged looks, then looked back at the girl.

"sasori…sensei?"

she gave a soft nod.

"sasori-sensei is deidara's best friend…but your not going to get anything out of him"

she stood, and grabbed her bag, offering a last glance.

"he's not going to listen…..sasori-sensei cares deeply for deidara-sama….if you stay on this case, your in for a long day"

she turned and walked from the room.

"…what a brat"

jones shook his head.

"no…she was crying. Didn't you see the red tint in her eyes?"

van blinked, obviously not.

He groaned and waved his hand, for the next student.

A young boy. he walked into the room, and never looked at them once.

He took the seat, and immediately looked out the window.

Van sighed, while jones took the time to look him over.

Though the boy was clearly ignoring them, his ruby eyes seemed focus on something outside. He gave a soft sigh and turned his head, his low black pony turned with his head, gently resting on his shoulder.

He gave a soft blink, with his long eyelashes fluttering slightly, probably not purposely.

"um…may we ask you some questions?"

the boy only shrugged, causing van to get quite angery, but jones brushed it off easily.

'thanks….um where…."

The boy turned and looked at him with his piercing eyes.

"your going to ask where I was the day iwahara went missing"

both fell silent, watching the boy.

they didn't have a choice, the boy gave off a killed or be killed aura. Jones felt if he didn't watch the boy carefully, he would suddenly move and attack him.

the boy's mouth held the same frown as he sighed.

"that day….i stayed late. I met up with iwahara and akasuna in the library. We got in a argument and I left. Simple…can I go?"

van frowned and clenthed his fist.

Jones quickly spoke up.

"who do you think would have a reason to take him?"

the hawk like eyes turned to the man, and he could see the clever mind that dwelled below, even before his spoke.

"think not of reason, but more of cause. You'll get farther"

with that, he stood and walked to the door. He stopped in the door way and stole a look back.

his ruby eyes locked with jones. The corner of his mouth curved into a smirk, and he gave a light 'hmp' and turned his back to them.

Van let out an irritated groan, slapping his palm against his forehead, not noticing the nervious look on his partner

"I hate teens"

jones gulped and nodded.

"ya…."

He sighed and shrugged off the feeling, tapping his lower lip in thought

"Ah! I got it!"

he gave a smile, while van raised an eyebrow.

"he means….dont look for the REASON he's missing, but what CAUSED him to go missing! "

van blinked, slightly surprised.

First cause the boys point was so blunt true, and second cause jones figured it out so fast. Sometimes that boy truly amazed him....

Suddenly the door burst open, and a young girl ran into the room.

Both detectives quickly looked up, quite shocked.

The girl was clenching her school bag, her hands shaking slightly, as was her whole body.

Tears ran down her pale face, giving her turquoises eyes a red tint.

"a-are you the ones l-looking for d-dei?"

jones was by the girls side in a moment.

"shh…yes we are hunny…whats wrong?"

the girl let out a small hiccup, brushing back a piece of soft pink hair, the strand following the rest which fell just above her shoulders.

"d-dei….he…w-was my boyfriend"

jones gave an understanding nod, gently rubbing her back.

"shh….dont worry, is there anything you can tell us?"

she bit her lip, and nodded.

"dei…..i think he was having trouble at home! We've been going out for 5 months, yet ive only been to his house once…and well,…h-his father wasn't the best greeting…."

The door opened again and another girl ran in.

"sakura!"

jones looked up, and had to take a double look. he almost mistook the girl for deidara.

like the boy, she had long blonde hair, though her's was much paler. All of it was pulled back into a long pony, falling to her hips, though her fringe was on the right side. She was also much paler, and her eyes were a stormy blue.

After a moment, jones came back to his sense's.

"um…whom are you?"

the girl looked up, a soft frown on her face. it was then that jones realized she had been crying too, the streaks on her face proved it.

"i-i…..my names ino"

she put an arm around her friend, conferting her.

"are…you this young girl's friend?...then you must have known deidara…."

the girl looked up and gave a smile that looked like she used all her strength to force out onto her pale face.

"of course….we're cousins"

jones was surprised, but offered a small smile. That would explain the close resemblance….

"ah…I see…."

he placed a hand on each of the girls heads, and gave a heart warming smile.

"don't worry girls! We'll find out where deidara went, and bring him home safely….you can count on it"

the girls looked at him, and ino offered a smile, while sakura gave a small sniff, with a nod.

With that, ino carefully led sakura from the room.

Van raised a brow at the girls after they left.

'hm…what a pretty girl. this boy must be quite the lady's man…but why didn't you ask her some stuff? Especially his cousin?"

jones gave a shrug.

"teenage boys don't tell they're girlfriends everything….plus why would he trust his secrets in his cousin when she could easily tell his girlfriend?...plus they're distraught, that information isn't useful in court, or a case"

van stared, then sighed.

"your one damn strange kid"

"thank you"

van looked at the door, gazing out the window.

he only saw one blurry figure through the fogged glass.

"finally..last kid…..COME IN!"

jones went back to his seat, watching the boy as he entered.

This one was a real eye grabber.

He was rather short, with a lanky, frail figure. His skin was obnoxiously pale, standing out against the dark colored clothes he wore. Even though he wore baggy long sleeves and pants, it was clear to tell he was a stick.

The boy took a seat, his gaze focused on the table. The untamed red mop let clumbs of bangs fall into his face, covering his eyes.

"hello there"

the boy lifted his head, gazing at them with muddy chestnut eyes.

"……."

Jones gave a polite wave.

"im detective jones, and this is my captain, Van."

Van was quite, but his mind was on over drive. This was the first kid he was formal with. why?

"……..sasori….akasuna"

now the kid had van's attention. So this was the kid that people kept calling deidara's friend. wow….this kid looked like a social reject……

the thoughts came to a halt when sasori spoke once more.

"uchiha acutly offered me some words to day. He told me what your going to ask. So why waste your breath repeating it? Like uchiha said, I was with deidara after school."

van blinked. Uchiha? Must have been that smart ass with the weird eyes….

"the blonde and emo got into a little disagreement over matters I wont state, and after uciha stormed off, I took dei out the back door and to the park."

Jones gave a slight nod.

"then? Did he go home….or did someone come…what?"

sasori gave a shrug, lightly using the tips of his fingers to brush some bangs from his eyes.

"the brat brought some candy and we went to the bridge to hang"

brat? What kind of friend say's that about someone missing? Van's thoughts were no where close to taking it slow today….

Jones let out a sigh.

"look….what time did you see him last?"

the redhead gave a soft smirk.

"you really SHOULD look into the CAUSE. Instead of looking for REASON, and choosing someone to blame, why don't you use that damn brain and find the CAUSE…then you might get somewhere…."

He stood, gripping the back of the chair for a moment.

"I know exactly where deidara went after we parted, and I know exactly where he's been, and I know where he is. But that information…."

He raised his index finger to his lips, and gave a wink before leaving the room.

"wait!!!'

jones ran into the lobby area.

Hi eyes went wide slightly. For a boy of his structure….he sure could move.

He groaned and walked back into the room.

"van…."

The man was frowning deeply, gazing at the chair where sasori had been.

"cause?....what kind of thing could cause a strait A honor student to go missing….and to a place where his best friend wont tell of?"

jones gave a shrug.

"well….at least we know he's not in danger…since he's friends not worried"

"….or doesn't have to worry…corpses don't cause much trouble…"

jones eyes went wide.

"no! that uchiha boy…I can tell, he wouldn't get tied up in murder!"

"….jones?"

the boy ignored him and started to pack his stuff.

"lets head back and study this closer…."

"….yea…"

tired eyes watched the young boy move about, worry and suspicious thoughts filling his aged mind.

Though…why wouldn't the redhead tell if his best friend was somewhere known?

Doesn't he care?.....or…maybe he's in on it?

Van turned to ask jones, but stopped.

The young man was gazing out the window, a lost lookin his eyes.

Best to give him his time.

With a soft sigh, van grabbed his papers and left the room.

What a strange school…kids…case…partner. Its just all strange.......

* * *

oh! i like how this came out!

also...scenes to look at carefully: Itachi's interrogation.

lol i know im gonna get something for making sakura his girl friend, but really, no other naruto girls fit him, plus i swore jones and van would be my only OC's.

hehe, like iruka as the dean?


	3. Secrets arnt very nice

Van grumbled as he walked into his office, dropping all his files onto his desk.

Falling into the seat, his tired brown eyes gazing up at the dirty blonde boy.

"well jones? What are we to do?"

the young male gave a light shrug.

"we questioned the students…and apparently one of them know's the kids location. But…why don't we look for the cause?"

van raised an eyebrow at his partner, now curious about his behavior.

'hmm…why is it you want to listen to that dark boy, do you suspect him?"

"n-no sir!! He's not guilty!....i just mean, he looks smart"

the young man quickly turned, grabbing his jacket.

"I think ill head home for now….."

"wait ones….is something bothering? Ever since that interview…."

"later!"

he swiftly left the room, the door closing rather fast.

Once it was closed, jones leaned against the door, and sighed, running a hand through his messy hair.

"too close….."

brushing it off, he stood up right, and walked from the building.

a soft sigh escaped the pale lips before the skinny redhead walked into the dark apartment.

flipping on a switch, reviling a one-room apartment, he tossed his bag onto the bed, and walked over to the table.

His slender fingers scooped up the silver phone, clicking a butten.

The screen lit up.

_1 new text_

_2 missed calls_

his finger slid down, clicking the text Icon.

_tonight. __9 pm.__ Park._

his frown grew more hateful, and he sighed.

"wonderful"

with a slight groan, he walked over to the messy bed, falling backwards onto the soft matt, his eyes locked on the cell he was holding in the air.

"I wonder…..what he wants….."

dropping the cell onto his bag, his hand gripped the pillow and dragged it over to him.

without any words, he curled up, his head sinking into the pillow.

sakura let out a small sniff, gently wiping her eyes.

"t-this sucks…so bad!!"

ino hushed the girl, rubbing her back.

"i-im sure its all alright! Im sure of it!"

the girl bit her lip, her stormy blue eyes gazing at the ground.

now she REALLY felt guilty. But…what could she say? The truth? Never….

"he'll be found! I just know it!"

"t-thanks ino"

the girl looked up, giving a weak smile.

"you're always there when a need you"

"y-ya"

her friend buried her face into the blondes shoulder, silent tears soaking her shirt.

Ino gave a silent sigh, a look of shame painting her face.

Lying to her best friend….not what she wanted to do…but what choice did she have?

Suddenly her pocket vibrated, and the girl reached with her free hadn and pulled out the cell phone, flipping it open.

_Tonight. Park. 7_

she bit her lip, shoving the cell into her pocket.

NOW what did he want?!

Pushing aside those thoughts, she turned back to comforting her friend.

van awoke with a start, slightly groggy.

"h-huh?"

looking around, he realized he was still in the office.

"damn it…fell asleep again…."

with a loud yawn, he rubbed his eyes and stood, stretching.

His eyes drifted to the calender. Monday. Oi. What a week this was gonna be….

Though a smile did creep up on his face. he had no idea how they got the teacher to talk students into coming on a Sunday to school for an interrogation.

This deidara kid must be something else…

Shaking his head gently, he left the office and walked into the small room to get a cup of coffee.

In the room, he passed the chief.

He gave a slight bow, with a small smile.

"greets chief"

the man watched van carefully, then smiled.

"good morning Welling. You fell asleep in the station again?"

"how did you?"

he chuckled and reached over, wiping the mans cheek, showing there was ink on his finger.

"you fell asleep on our pen again"

"damn it!!"

the chief chuckled, gently shaking his head.

"welling, you really need to get some rest once in a while! And…where the hell is the kid?"

"jones?"

he didn't really need to ask. Since jones was the youngest one on they're force, they all called him 'the kid'.

Van gave a slight shrug.

"haven't seen him since he clocked out yesterday"

the chief raised a brow.

"strange…he was suppose to come in two hours ago…."

"What time is it?!"

"…12…"

"AND YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME?!?!"

van down the coffee and ran from the room, making the chief chuckle.

"with those two around, this place never gets old…"

_click_

"mhh…hello?"

_Jones?!_

Van?

_Where the hell are you?_

….home….

_…..chief told me to call you. we have a case you know…._

……………………..oh….i found something….

_Really?...jones? you ok?_

..…y-ya. Ill email it to you

_jones…why cant you come in?_

i-i just cant!

_Im coming over_

NO! don't!

_click_

van sighed as he car stopped in front of an apartment building, a slight frown on his face.

"damn kid"

he got out and walked up the fleight of stairs, stopping at the door.

**Number 23**

He was about to know, when he heard voice.

Curious, he pressed his ear to the door.

"l-listen to….yes I know….YES I KNOW! Look im trying to help you here damn it!.......sorry I don't mean to shout, its just, he's getting suspicious…I fucking now that! Damn……what? Wait…she WHAT?! Fuck!.....hat do we do?....NO I CANT DO THAT! No chance, no way!.....if you haven't forgot im an officer you little brat!.....sorry…..ya ya I know…..he's going to be here soon, I have to go…..hey! I told you NOT to call me that!! If van heard you……don't you dare. Don't you fucking get him involved….no I didn't! this isn't my fault! This is yours!.....hello?"

van heard a groan, then the sqeak of the mattress springs.

Strange….

Waiting a moment, he knocked on the door.

He heard a muttered curse, before the door opened.

"van?!"

"..i said I was coming over"

the boy gave him a flat look, showing he didn't actually belive he was going to come over.

"weirdo"

van shrugged and walked further into the room.

jones had a truly amazing house. Even though he was rich, he lived in a dump of a two room apartment.

"jones why don't you buy a house?"

"…it will feel too empty"

"get married"

"you first"

the two threw each other short glares, but both broke, smiling at the same time.

"heh….so why did you stop by?"

the older man shrugged.

"you were acting weird, I wanted to know if you were all right that's all"

jones blink, then with a smirk, gave a light twirl.

'all good!"

van raised a brow at the twirl. That had the be the down right girlest thing he could have done….

pushing the thoughts aside, he walked next to jones, gently grabbing his arm.

"kid…your worrying me…."

"you worry to much"

he slid out from under the touch and grabbed his coat which was laying on the bed.

The young man stalled for a moment, before grabbing the cell, shoving it deep within his pocket.

"damn thing……"

"…..kid?"

jones looked up, and sighed.

"relax van, its nothing!"

the man stared, very confused. Jones NEVER raised his voice to him….what the hell was going on with the kid?

With a sigh, he followed the young boy from the apartment.

What the hell was he so worked up about?...he's hiding something…..

Set on finding out the truth, van hurried back to the car, not stopping to check if jones was coming or not.

Though he knew he would……

* * *

thank you guys 4 the awsome reviews! heres chap. 3!!

no, you dont get to see the meeting...now at least, you will later.


	4. A New Lead

Muddy brown eyes fluttered open, staring blankly at the ceiling, before drifted a bit, the eyes gaze going out the window.

Alert eyes took in every detail of the world on the other side of the glass, yet they held not a drop of emotion within their beauty.

Though within the mind, behind the mask, thoughts were overflowing.

A soft sigh escaped his lips.  
With a groan, sasori sat up, running a hand through his hair.

Not saying anything, he grabbed his jacket and slid it on, and with one finger grabbed his keys, leaving the house.

He still wondered why he got tied up in this whole mess.  
His eyes drifted down his street, staring at the park sign.  
He and deidara usually hung out there, deidara loved the park.

Guilt slammed the redhead hard.  
This whole mess was his fault. He HAD to fix it.

With a frown, he shoved his hands in his pockets and turned away from the park, walking in the opposite direction.  
He was going to fix this mess. No matter what he had to sacrifice…..or whom.

* * *

Van frowned as he looked at Jones.  
The young boy was sitting on a chair, gazing out the window.

He's been acting weird all day, and it started to piss him of. Alot.

With a groan, he walked over and tapped the boy on the head, causing him to jump.  
After a moment, the boy looked up and relaxed.

"oh…captain"  
"who else would it be?"

Without saying anything, Jones stood and walked to the coffee pot, pouring himself a huge cup.  
Van frowned and lend against his desk, watching the boy.

"Jones you've been acting strange all day. Are you sure your ok?"  
"Yea….im fine…."

Van sighed and walked over, placing a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Look kid….if something's wrong…no matter what you know ill always have your back"

Blue eyes gazed into his brown.  
He would see the hopefully look within the blue, which made van smile a bit.  
Jones took a breath.

"Well…c-captain….you see i-"  
"VAN!!!!"

both boys turned in time to see the captain burst through the door, his radio held tightly in his hand.

* * *

The door swung open, and banged against the wall as they made contact.

The door was pitch black, nothing could be seen.  
Probably why the figure stumbled over a few objects.  
There was a loud crash, and the figure crashed to the room, letting out a soft groan.

After a moment of laying in the dark, a hand searched till it felt cloth and pulled them up, collapsing on the bed.

They stared at the ceiling for a moment, before sighing, and closing their eyes.  
Their body ached all over, pain seeped over every inch skin, making them winch every now and then

"……..fuck"

* * *

Ino gulped as she hurried through down the street, tightly holding the bag in her hand, biting her lip.

Oh god oh god….she was in SOOO much trouble.  
If she got caught….man…no.  
No getting caught wasn't an option. Not now….it was too risky, this bag was too vital for her to screw up.

Though, the presser didn't help.

The young blonde groaned, her grip still tightening.  
God…this was such a bad week!!  
First the cops…then that damn meeting….now this?!

Gently biting her lower lip, the girl hurried through the streets, praying nothing would happen. Please….let nothing go wrong….

Those thoughts shattered when a hand grabbed her wrist, spinning the girl around.  
Before she could say a word, they clamped a hand over her mouth, and yanked her into the car.

The busy streets didn't even notice as the car speed off.

* * *

"They have a lead?!"

The two cops exchanged looks, before grabbing their guns and badges.  
They're captain was along side them.

"Sir?"

Van was highly confused bow. It was their case…so why was he here?

"The lead….its rather strange. I'd like to be there to see how it plays out"

Both cops nodded and ran to their squad cars.  
The drive was long, and rather quite.

The whole way, Jones seemed on edge, which caused van to be nervous as well.  
Funny how those things worked out.

Van was so nervous, he didn't even notice that they had already reached the place.  
Shocked that it was so close, he quickly got out of the car.

…..they were before the school.  
Jones cast van a look, then glanced at the captain, whom said nothing.  
Figuring it was alright, Jones hurried into the school, his older partner right behind him.

"Where is our lead? And how much does he know?"  
"She"  
"She?!"

the captain led the men to a classroom. The one they used last time for interrogations.  
Confused, van walked in first, followed by his younger partner.

Sure enough, someone was occupying the room.

The window was pushed open wide, on its sill sat a young girl.  
Her elbow rested on her up-bent knee, while the other held a cigarette to her pale pink lips.  
As the smoke escaped from her, it drifted out the window.

Watching it was a second, she glanced at the cops, giving them a full view of her face.

She was quite young, maybe around 17.  
She had a pale complexion, and a slender face. long cherry pink hair fell to her hips, a few stray bangs falling in her face.  
Sharp hazel eyes looked the cops over, before smirking.

She turned to look out the window once more, letting them see the back of her head.

"tch. I said I had some valuable info…and you send these 3rd rates?"

Van twitched, but Jones was careful to stand in front of him, so to help him stay under control.

The younger boy gave a soft smile to the girl, stepping close.

"Good afternoon miss. Im officer Jones…this is my partner Van….you have some news on the Iwa case?"

The girl watched him carefully, like a hawk. Though, she did offer a nod.  
Her stare was unnerving, like the small tomboy when they had interrogations.

Were all the girls around here punks?!

As the question rattled van's mind, Jones was quick to step up to the plate.

"Well….would you mind telling us what you know?"  
"Tch, why the hell else would I have shown up at this hell of a place if I wasn't gonna? Geez you cops are fucking dumb!"

flicking the now butt outside, she slid off the sill, and into a chair.  
Jones had to hand it to the girl; she had a graceful look to the way she moved, and a quite intimidating aura.  
Clearly NOT a girl that was picked on much in school.

"May we have your name first?"  
"Tayuya, that's all ya gonna get"

Jones nodded, while van sighed.  
he hated kids, and this was why.  
It was a mystery how he dealt with jones for so many years!

''Tayuya, right?''  
''Did I not just say that?''

Van glared at the girl, though jones as usual kept a cool head.

''So what do you know about young iwa?''

The girl stared at him, her hazel eyes sizing him up.

''Tch, are you in any position to be callin' a kid like dei 'young'? your pretty ripe yourself pretty boy''

Jones blinked surprised by the girls comment.

''umm....thanks?''

The girl smirked, casting a glance towards van.

''Who the hell are you? ya his father or grand-dad?''

Jones stood quickly and walked past van and up to the young girl.

''Miss, its not very proper for a girl of your age to be so sharp with your tounge''

Tayuya simple rolled her eyes causing Jones to sigh.

''Your manner is quite childish Tayuya''

The girl looked at the blonde cop, then smirked.

''Now now _JJ_ be nice''

Jones froze, his eyes going wide  
van stared at the girl then his partner.

''JJ?''  
''Aww JJ didnt tell you about his lil' nickname?''  
''Aren't you here for deidara?!!!

Van watched jones with quite surprise.  
He had never heard him shout like that.  
The girl, who was clearly umeffected only rolled her eyes.

''Fine fine. ya i know something.''

Now van payed attention to the girl. they were despirate for any kind of informationl even if its from a little brat.

''Though i never said it would be easy''

Now both men felt a wave of anger flow through them.  
The girl smirked, clearly aware of what she had done. for some reason or another she loved to mess with others head, finding much joy in the act.

''Not all is as it seems. Though the surface looks smooth, a black form lurks under the surface; even the slight movement shall cause a ripple. That is why it is tied down by gray rope. The only one whom know how to undo the ties are a bug and bird.'  
van stared, huffing.

'What the hell does THAT mean?!''

The girl only smiled.

''Figure it out boys and im sure things will be clear''  
''Is that all your giving us?''  
''Yes''

She stood and walked to the doorway, casting a glance back at the boys.

''By the way, the surface has much leaves in its water, though most are below the surface''

She chuckled and passed an officer.  
The man stared at the girl who winked.  
She jabbed the files in his hand, never once looking away from his eyes.

''Better keep those on hand for tomorrow''

the officer gave a faint nod, watching the girl walk away.  
van and Jones exchanged looks, before the elder man slammed his fist against the wood surface of a desk. a loud clang of the metal echoed as he growled.

''What the hell was all suppose to mean?!''

Jones sighed, his eyes were dull and blank.  
van couldnt help. what happened to his spunky partner? not to mention this JJ deal.

''jones?''

the male cast him a glance and van felt a pang of guilt. in that moment, he looked like a helpless child.  
van forgot at times he was still quite a youngster.

''......jones?''

the boy didnt answer, and continued to stare out the window.

''van.....if i went missing, would you look for me?''  
''what? of course!''

the boy nodded, but still felt uncertain. van sighed, figuring now was better then ever.

''who's JJ?''  
''someone from long ago. i guess you could that JJ's gone. the girl was talking to a ghost.

van stared, his brain raking for answers.

''.....didnt the uchiha boy mention JJ? who is he?....they both called you that''

though the blondes back was to him, he saw his fist clentch at the mention of the uchiha son.

''dont talk about him!! i dont want him to be in this case! he's innocent!!''.

the two cops gaurding the door were now staring at jones. he had always been kind and level headed. this was far from the jones they knew.

''jones. go home, rest''

the younger man gave a soft nod.  
shoving his hands into his loose jacket he walked from the classroom, and out the school.  
the two officers at the door looked van.

''sir? what are we going to do now?''

the man looked at them, his aged eyes filled with conern and frusteration. but both were shadowed by determination.

''jones cant help us, at the moment. these witnesses are no help. we're going to start bringing people in and i know just who''  
''sir?''  
''the closest person to the boy. his best friend, sasori akasuna.''

* * *

Jones sighed as he trudged up to his apartment.  
Why the hell was that girl? he didn't even recognize her, so how the hell did she know JJ? Neh, it doesn't matter. JJ is long gone. at least he hoped.  
The young cop grabbed the door hadle to his apartment and froze.

It was unlocked.

Checking his gun was off safety, he walked in to the apartment.  
It was empty, not a single thing out of place.  
As he walked in further, he saw something.  
Walking over the half wall that divided the kitchen and main room, he spotted a note on the counter of the half wall.

_Nice place. You should really clean up more. then again, you were never a clean one. JJ i don't know why you became a cop but is that were you really belong? Not that you belonged with us here. Though, we miss you. tch, even I miss you. i know you swore to sever all ties to your past but JJ, I need your help. i cant do this on my own. im in too deep. help please  
'flame'_

Jones eyes went wide staring at the note.  
So many things were running through his head, though the big one was how did -he- knows where he lived?  
Gulping, the young man let the note slip through his fingers, before pressing his back to the wall and slidding down. he buried his face in his hands.  
That is till his cell went off.  
Snatching it, he read the text; his eyes were wide once more.

_-they're going after sasori. save him-_

The blonde cursed and jumped to his feet.

* * *

The patrol car stopped in front of the apartment they're target lived in.  
van was out of his car and to the door before the others could get their guns.  
it only took one knock, and the old paint chipped door opened.

"hmm?"

The door way stood the young redhead.  
His eyes went vans and he raised a brow.

''Here to take me in?''

van scowled, holding cuffs.

''Sasori akasuna your being brought in for questioning, being the prime suspect in our investigation. If you resist im prepared to arrest you''

The boy rolled his eyes and flipped the older man off.  
Van growled and gripped the boy's wrist, ripping him forward.

''Listen punk i-''  
''sir!''

van turned and one of the oficers ran over.

''sir we just got a calll mr. iwa's been murdered!''  
''what?!

At the words, a smirk crept up on sasori's face, a dark chuckle escaping him.

_Things are starting to come together_

_

* * *

_ i realize after re-reading this may raise many questions.

Who took ino? / How is she involved? / Who was that boy in the dark room? / Who is 'JJ' / Who is 'Flame'? / Who texted Jones? / WTF was with Tayuya's hint?  
why do i write such confusing fics?  
1 there fun, adn 2 its fun watching you guys try to guess XD  
PSSS  
+tayuya's hint is VERY IMORTANT.  
MAJOR FORESHADOW.  
hehehe  
sasori knows something...........  
+the boy stumbling in the dark is quite important.  
+JJ will become more important as the case gets deeper


	5. Secret Box

The squad car stopped outside the Iwa home, and Van rushed over to his men.

"What in the hell is going on?!"

The younger cops looked at their superior and one sighed.

"Sir….We already checked inside. There's only one dead. Male Caucasian, late forty's. We have identified it was Mr. Iwa"

Van nodded and walked passed them into the house, wearing a faint frown. He didn't like the situation, something about it was bothering him, but he couldn't pin what exactly it was that he hated so much.

As he walked into the house, it was clear something was wrong. As he walked further, he started to make mental notes of every detail that jumped out, and those that were trying to hid.

The door was in place and the lock had been picked by his men meaning they didn't use the front door. The back door was locked, the glass and second screen door in place. All the kitchen windows were in place and the living room was also normal. It looked like nothing was wrong. Though the smell of blood filled the air, and the house was freezing. The heater was on. As he walked up the stairs, there were no signs of footprints. Who ever had been here was on hell of a killer.

Once he was upstairs he walked right into the fathers room were his men were swarming. All was in place. The bed was made, window shut, nothing out of place or on the floor.

Except for the body of Mr. Iwa who was laying a pool of blood that came from the long gash in his chest. The knife was still in his chest, right were his heart was. Van kneeled, eyeing the scene carefully. Who ever got to the man clearly didn't want to waste time, yet wanted to make sure it was painful. They were probably out of here before the man had fully died. Cruel, but effective.

Leaving the room, the aged man walked down the hall to the last door. This one of closed, making his raise a brow. He looked at the one near the door, who was shifting uncomfortably.

"Something wrong, boy?"

He looked around, then gave a slight nod. Van raised a brow, and the boy dropped his voice. Clearly he didn't want anyone to know. That was understandable, it was a homicide after all.

"My commanding officer placed me and here as he did to others to watch the doors. We weren't meant to go in….but I peeked, I didn't enter! But…well…."

He cast a glance around, to make sure no one was watching. Shifting again, it was clear he was nervous, which only spiked the older mans curiosity more.

"Well, you're the head of this operation so your aloud to go in. Trust me what you find is a bit…off"

Unsure what the boy meant he walked in. Right away he knew what the boy had meant. You didn't need to be a trained detective to figure out what had happened.

The room was a major mess, and it was clear that the room he was in was where the whole fight had began, for not only was it a mess but another thing. The room was freezing, for the window was wide open.

Sheets were laying on the floor, shredded. Clothes were lying on the floor, drawers pulled out onto the floor. There was a few blood stains on some clothes and sheets, showing the father wasn't the only one hurt, the attacker got his share of pain.

The thing that really set Van off though was that a few floor boards were loose. Who ever was in here was looking for something. Then it hit Van, the room he was in. It was a small room but by all the posters, size and style of clothes and bits of school books it was clear this was a teenagers room. Deidara's room.

"Oi! Kid come here!"

The young officer walked in, slightly nervous. He couldn't blame him, from what he heard over the radio it was the kids first homicide. But it didn't matter, he needed a young mind.

"How old are you? Your name as well"

"19, Shancus"

"…Deidara's 17. Close enough. Come over"

The young boy did, and Van gave him a soft smile. The boy looked a bit young to be a cop, but he no one to judge especially not with a partner like Jones. Shancus shifted nervously, brushing some long hair from his green eyes.

"DO you ever keep things hidden from your family? Where?"

The boy thought for a moment, and looked a bit scared, but spoke none the less.

"Y-Yea I keep things from my parents. I hid them under a loose floor board. Money, priceless items….m-magazines."

Van looked up with a raised brow at the blushing boy.

"I keep them in the box"

"And the key?"

"…the…key?. oh the key! Well I have a bunch of snake figurines so the keys in a hollow one."

Van's head shot up, and he smiled.

'Shancus, your the best!'

"I-I am?"

The older man hurried over to a large dresser and eyed a collection of sculptors. Grabbing the sculptors one by one, he took them near his ear. On his 7th try he heard a jingle. His eyes lit up and he gripped the sculptor, roughly hitting it against his knee. It broke into three and within moments he had bits of dried clay and a shining key.

He walked over to the bed and motioned Shancus over. The boy walked over, and saw van was pointing to the bed. Nodding, he grabbed the bed post and so did Van. Nodding to each other, they lifted the bed and moved it a few feet over. Setting it down, Van hurried over to the area where the bed had been, gently hitting his heel on the floor boards. It was only a matter of time till he hit a hollow area.

Shancus gasped and knelt next to the older cop, helping him try to pry off the floor board. Now the young boy knew why Van had wanted his help. After a few moments of yanking, they finally freed the board. Sure enough, inside was a box. Shancus pulled the metal box out, while Van used the key to pop the lock. He glanced at Shancus, then opened the top.

The pairs eyes went wide.

-------------------------------------------

Jones slammed on his brakes when he was in front of the boys house. Jumping out of the car, he bolted into the house and past all the others.

"Van!!! VAN!!!"

He slid past the officers blocking the room and ran into the room. HE was about to shout, when he caught site of the box. His eyes went wide and he walked over, quite slowly.

It was a small tin box. Filled with bundles of rolled up 100's.

"…W-what the hell?!"

Van and Shancus looked up, but Van looked past Jones. At the young boy who was in handcuffs.

"Akasuna! Do you know anything about this?"

Sasori walked into the room, casting Jones a smirk, then cast the same smirk at Van.

"Hmp, so…you found the box faster then I thought. But your still three steps behind"

van was going to ask what the boy meant, but couldn't, for in that moment there was a loud bang and the whole room filled with smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Sasori was gone. Van cursed and stood, yelling orders. Jones didn't move, he didn't even hear Van yelling at him, asking why he was there.

He was staring at the open window. He knew that odd smelling smoke.

"….Flame"

* * *

Ugh, crappy chapter. More a filler if anything.

Hehe, anyone Know who flame is?

and does anyone know where Shancus is from?

Reviews = 3


	6. Losing trust

Once his eyes recovered from the haze of the smoke Sasori smirked up at his savior.

"Well well, we're on the same side."

The frown he received made him chuckle, but then he grew serious. Sasori may not sho it, but he knew much of that the cops were doing.

"They took tayuya to question her. She spoke in riddle"  
"I informed her to"  
"Oh"

The redhead sighed, looking away from the other with a uncomfortable frown.

"You're thinking about him again"

Sasori glared and was tempted to snap, but then remembered he was just saved. He groaned and turned walking to the door

"Later I need to do some thinking"

The other gave a faint nod ad watched as the boy left.

"Damn it!"

Van slammed his fist down on the metal surface of the table. Shancus yelped and jumped out of his sear, as did Jones, minuses the yelp. The older man looked at his younger officers and sighed, running his hands though his hair, tangling his fingers in the brown locks. Shancus threw Jones a worried look, his yellow eyes filled with concern. The blonde male was also quite worried, but unlike Shancus, wasn't scared of Van's temper, He had grown quite use to it. His clear slue eyes stares at the older man before finally speaking.

"Don't lose your temper Van, your scaring Shancus"

The older man blinked then looked over at Shancus who was clearly frightened but the brunettes actions. HE sighed and gave the youngest boy a gently smile.

"Sorry kid"  
"It's fine sir I understand"  
"Good cause I sure don't"

The boys exchanged a glances before staring at Van. The brunette frowned lightly, staring at Ones with curious eyes. The blonde gulped and suddly the room felt smaller.

"Van?"  
"Jones what the fuck were you doing there? How did you know we were there?"

Jones stared, his eyes looking anywhere but at his partner, his body movement was twitchy and nevrious. Van raised a brow when the blonde replied.

"Lucky guess. I figured knowing you that you'd go there. Look, I gotta go"

He spared Shancus a smile and grabbed his coat as he walked from the room. Van watched with a light frown. He sighed and turned to the only other in the room. They boy was staring at the door with a concerened look.

"shancus"  
"hm?"  
"I want you to track jones"  
"EH?!?!?!"

The boy stared, his yello eyes wide. Van sighed softly and smiled. Shancus was only a rookie, still a boy. Shancus highly looked up to Jones so Van knew his request sounded insane to the boy.

"Shancus I know how it must sound to you, but you must understand. I need to know if Jones is up to anything."

The boy gasped lightly, Then frowned at the older man. Van looked away. The boys frowned grew, followed by a groan. He getly brushed some long hair behind his shoulder making Van smile lightly. He never knew how the boy could stand such long hair, though he heard his father wore it long as well. It was cute how he wanted to be so much like his father.

"Shancus, please. I know you believe in Jones and so do I, that's why I want you to make sure that my worst thoughts aren't true"  
"Captain….Fine! But only you prove to you what a good guy Jones is! Hell he's the best cop this place has had since last generation"

Van blinked slightly surprised. He had no idea his younger partner had reached such a title. With his carefree manner and goofy smile it's hard to believe. Though, the boy's words made him curious.

"If Jones is this generations best cop, who was last generations?"

The boy had stood and smiled as he walked to the door. Once there, he turned and smiled.

"You of course"

Ino frowned as she looked around the room. It was pretty bare, with only a desk, dresser and bed which she was sitting on. Her dark blue eyes scanned the room. She took s sharp breath when the door opened. The girl expected to see a big burly man with a mask and gun. Not a skinny effeminate teenager. At the site of the black haired boy she jumped to her feet.

"Itachi!"

She ran over and threw her arms around the boy's neck, burying her face in his shoulder since she was that height to him. The older boy gave a long sigh, but didn't push her away

"I see your in good health"  
"Itachi what happened? Last thing I remember was being kidnapped!"  
"I know. I took you. The cops were going to investigate your house after Deidara's and I couldn't have you getting hurt"

She gasped and nuzzled his shoulder. Itachi frowned but placed a hand on her head. She looked up at the older with tear glazed eyes.

"Deidara….I-I miss him, and Sakura's been miserable."

Itachi held back a crindge at the mention of the girl. That pink haired girl would be a huge set back in his plan. The black haired boy sighed and he stared at the blonde girl.

"Ino you have to go into hiding the police are going to be looking for you"  
"But I can't! What about Dei?"  
"If you don't there's no telling what will happen. You could get hurt or worse get cought up in Deidara's dark lies"

Ino sighed and stared up at the older boy, her dark blue eyes filled with hundereds of conflicting emotions. She gave a weak smile and gently shook her head, before resting her forehead on the others chest.

"Too late, I'm already wrapped up into this mess"  
"No your not! Now come on and stop being stubborn!"

The girl dimply shook her head and stepped away from the other, avoiding him in a way. She looked up at the elder and gave a weak sigh, but her eyes were filled with sorrow.

"I can't go along with this"  
"Then I'll take things into my own hands"

The two were silent for a moment, and then Ino left quickly, leaving Itachi alone in silence. Itachi sighed and watched the girl go with a light frown on his face. This sure made things more difficult, but no matter. He couldn't let things get out of hand. Now…to start on his plan….


	7. Abduction!

'Van!! Van!!'

The man looked up from the file he was reading to look at his subortinate.

'Yes?'  
'We searched the boy's locker like you wished, and we found this!!'

He walked over and dropped a envelope on the mans desk. It was open, reviling a small piece of paper with scribbled words. Van carefully pulled the letter out, reading the words. They were small and neat like a woman's but the boy wasn't very masculine. Once he was done reading the man's eyes went wide.

_To who ever finds this (most likely a cop)  
I've gotten mixed up in some trouble and if your finding this it means I've been taken. I know why they want me and what they're gonna do. Tell sakura I'm sorry. If they took me, I'm never coming back. Please tell Danna (sasori) this} I no longer long for cherries but instead wish for strawberries. He'll know what it means. Please forgive me JJ..  
-Deidara_

Van looked up at the young before him and cursed loudly.

'Get miss Haruno, radio Shancus, and damn it find Akasuna!!'  
'Sir what about Jones?'  
'I'll deal with that matter. Also, find me that Uchiha boy!'  
'Yes sir!!'

The officer ran from the room and Van sighed gently while rubbing his temple. His tired brown eyes gazed out the window staring at the dull blue sky. In the distance grey clouds were approaching. Van lend back in his chair, running his fingers through his hair.

'What the hell did I get myself into?'

* * *

A frown was drawn on Itachi's pale face, his cold eyes also staring at the approaching clouds. A small sigh escaped the boy as he silently thought of his plan. It was very risky and had a high chance of not working. He had to though, if he didn't Ino would be in danger.

He paused, her words coming back to the boy. Sakura. She could ruin his entire plan, but it's something he would have to risk...unless....What if Sakura was targeted?! She was Deidara's girlfriend and Ino's best friend. it made since that she would be in danger....

Itachi cursed and jumped from his seat. He should have thought of that before!! He glanced at the clock and gasped. The girls would be in school, which was letting out in ten minutes. Best time to grab a kid is when there is lots of confusion, plus she and Ino walked home. Swearing, he grabbed his coat and hurried out the door, praying he wasn't too late

* * *

The wind started to blow harshly and began howling. Sasori stared out the window at the treetops that were swaying and bending. He glanced at where Itachi usually sat and frowned. Damn brat skipped. His muddy eyes scanned over the entire room and a deep frown grew. Ever since Deidara disappeared class's all seemed to have a gloom. Students and teachers alike wore grim faces with clouds over their heads.

Over the past week people had been stopping to give him their regards and to say their sorry, or at least gave him pitiful looks. The redhead boy wished to sock them all. He hated pity and even worse the fact that they were having a pity party. Deidara was his best friend, yet he wasn't moping around!! He sighed and stood. Without saying a word he walked from the room. The teacher didn't even stop him. Ever since Deidara disappeared no one questioned what he did any more. That was at least one fact he didn't hate, he was free to do as he wished during school hours.

He glanced down at his watch. five minutes till the bell to let them leave would ring. He sighed and glanced outside.

He had a very bad feeling  


* * *

Ino stared at the ground, her mind filled with thoughts. She gently wiped some dirt off her dark blue skirt. Ino had been in study hall but used a headache as an excuse to get out of class. Now she was simply walking around the school yard. She couldn't be in class right now. A cop had called her and sakura out a while ago and gave them the letter they found. Any hope girl had built up was crushed and she couldn't speak. Sakura broke down and fell to her knees, holding the letter like a baby. The cop tried to helped her but instead she ran away. Ino didn't run after her, and instead headed back to class.

Now she regretted not chasing her. The blue eyed girl gently ran her fingers along the fence that aligned the school till she reached the front gate. She paused then walked through the gate and towards the outer street.

The school was in such a beautiful area, it was a shame she never looked at it more often. She looked up and spotted the grey clouds. She groaned and was about to head in when she heard a car.

Curious, she turned and watched a car speed up to the school. It skid to a stop right in front of her. Ino stared as panic started rising up. She couldn't see the face, but something told her to run. Ino turned away from the car and started to head back towards the school.

The car door flew open and a hand shot out roughly grabbing the blonde. Before she could let out a sound she was yanked back and pulled into the car. The door slammed and once more the area fell silent

* * *

The phone resting on the desk started to vibrate to the edge. It slipped but Van's hand shot out and caught the phone. Curious he clicked a button, reading the text.

_Heh Your so slow old man. While you were sitting around reading files I was in full actions. Your worried whether Deidara is be alive or dead, but do to your foolish action I now have Deidara's two preseies people. Farewell fool.  
-Flame_

Van's eyes went wide.

'Dear god.....CAPTIAN!!!'  


* * *

  
A small hiccup escaped the pink haired girl as she gently brushed the back of her head under her eyes, wiping away the remnants of her tears. Her turquoise eyes scanned the paper, reading the words. She couldn't believe it. Deidara was gone.....

She sighed and stood up walking away from the half wall she had been sitting against. The bell rang loudly and she let out a long sigh. As she walked towards the school entrance she re-read the letter. The girl blinked in surprise and held the paper close, eyeing a certain detail. The dash on the T's was at an angle. Deidara never wrote that way. Staring at again, her eyes widen. The words were tight and neat and written in dark pencil. Deidara HATED pencils. Staring the girl realized that the letter wasn't valid. It didn't look like his hand writing!!

Hope flared up in the girl and she grabbed her cell, trying to quickly punch in some numbers. The girl walked by a few cars but didn't notice the black car that pulled up next to her. Her finger was right over call when a hand shot out and yanked the girl into the black car. There was a loud crash as the cell hit the ground and many students turned, though all they saw was the car speeding off.

* * *

Jones almost dropped the book in his hands when his quite apartment burst with noise. To his right his home phone was ringing, to his left his cell was buzzing. Grabbing the cell he saw he had a text and then ran to the phone. He answered while clicking to view his text. Van's voice reached his ear and he was about to put his cell away when he saw who the text was from. He froze as his eyes wandered over the text, for a moment not hearing Van's voice.

_I'm shocked you didn't see this coming. Your growing foolsih like that old man. Oh well, if you want them back you know how to reach me.  
-Flame_

Blue eyes gazed over the text again, confused. Suddenly remembering the the phone he coughed lightly.

'What was that sir?'  
'I said a student at school just reported Sakura was abducted! Ino is missing as well!'  
Both phones slipped from his grasped and crashed on the floor.  
'No....not again.....'  
'Hello?! Jones? Jones?!'

The only sound Van received was the sound of a door slamming.

* * *

* * *

Yet another chappy!!  
Please review!

Anyone guess who flame is yet?


	8. Flame's Seduction

News of the girl's abduction reached the school meaning teachers, students and parents. Needless to say the next day no students showed up to school. Except one. When the squad cars pulled up to the school, all the officers including Van were shocked to see a certain redhead sitting on the school steps, waiting for them. Normally Van was above his anger, but not today. In a flash he was in front of the boy, gripping the front of his collar with a growl.

'You little bastereds this is your entire fault'

Sasori slowly blinked, staring at the man. His muddy eyes were cold and empty. It was like staring at a doll rather then a person. Van tightened his grip and the boy winched slightly as the collar of his shirt started to tighten around his neck.

'God damn you punk you better start talk!! Thanks to you not only is Deidara in danger

But so are Ino and Sakura!! If you don't start talking I'm gonna make you!!'

'Van!!'

The man stopped and glanced over his shoulder, ready to snip when he caught site of his blonde partner. But he didn't, the one who called him had green hair.

'Shancus?'

The boy walked over with a worried look. He grabbed Van's hand and carefully removed Sasori's shirt and helped the younger boy take a seat back on the steps. The whole time Sasori expression never changed. Shancus looked up at the older man and he stepped away. Smiling lightly the boy brushed some hair behind his ear and squatted before Sasori, looking him in the eyes.

'Sasori, please listen to me. You know where Deidara is so tell us. It will help us find

Sakura and Ino besides if he lost his girlfriend and little sister both which he loves he won't be very happy to know you didn't help us.'  
Sasori stared at the younger boy, but a cold smile spread on his face. There was a dark glint in his eyes and Shancus shifted his own gaze towards Van, the redhead's gaze making him quite uncomfortable. He let out a chuckle and both cops stared, watching the boy lower his head with a gentle shake. He lifted his head only a fraction, his bangs shadowing his face, only a muddy eye showed where some bangs split. His chuckle was deep and blood chilling.

'Love? is that what you call it? Ha! I know more then that child ever will. We've been together since childhood, I know more then any damn file could, I've been by his side through everything as well. No, he does not love that foolish girl. She has no right to shed tears and say such foolish crap. If anyone I'm the only one who deserves to cry for him, to love him'

The boy stood slowly and stared at the two males, he's eyes colder then ever before. Not sparing any more glances or words he walked off the stairs and past the cops till he was at the school gate. Once there he finally turned to gaze at the staring men.

'Just so you know, nothing you know is true. That man who was murdered.....that man wasn't his father'

The two cop were in such shock that they let Sasori walked away and disappear in the surrounding woods.

* * *

Jones looked around at his surroundings with uneasy eyes, his footsteps the only sound as they crunched against the gravel filled path. This part of town was quite run down and isolated though a few thugs and hobos hung around. The blonde walked quickly, his pace never slowing till he reached his destination. A small quite run down house behind a crumbled building. He knew the house was safe from hobos cause the only way into the house was to climb a rather large area of ruble and quite well hidden. Still, he made sure the guns safety was off and was quite cautious as he opened the almost fully rotted door.

As he stepped into the dark house he was greeted by a strong gust of hot air that reached of mildew. The blonde held back a shiver and started to enter further into the house. After a few moments his eyes adjusted and he easily moved around the many clumps of junk and ruin furniture. The horrid little house sure brought back memories. Jones remembered the many summers he and his trio would sneak to this house and sleep over night, watching the stars from a room that had a large hole in the roof.

The blonde nearly jumped out of skin when his foot landed on some glass causing a loud crunch and he let out a slightly effeminate yelp as he jumped away, though this caused him to loose his footing and within moments he was on the floor, tangled in a large plastic sheet he had grabbed to halt his fall and ripped. It took him a moment to realize what happened and he let out a low chuckle, laughing at his own foolish antics. Though, his laughing came to a quick halt when a voice filled the air.

'Still a klutz I see'

Jones froze even halting his breathing for a moment. He knew that voice.

_Flame_

While Jones tried to think of a reaction, Flame took the chance and walked up behind the blonde, kneeling on the large sheet. Jones tried to turn his head to face the other but couldn't for the other placed a hand on the back of his neck.

'A ah, not now. We're here to make a deal, not trade greetings'

The blonde gave a faint which was the most he could since the other had a rather tight grip on the back of his neck. The hold loosened and the hand slowly slid down his bag, causing him to shiver slightly. The other had a touch that always made him shiver. Flame placed his knees directly behind Jones and lend forward so his chest was pressed to the blondes back, causing him to lend forward as well.

'Hmm this was a fun old joint wasn't it'  
'Yes it was.....but it's not the time! Why did you take those girls?!'  
'......Always to the point, though I guess I do owe you an answer. I heard what Van told Akasuna'  
'Van found akasuna?! Wait how do you know they talked?!'  
'Tch, don't interrupt its quite rude. Yes Van found Akasuna and the boy with him told him that Deidara loved Sakura and Ino then Akasuna said it was a lie about loving Sakura. Its true, Deidara doesn't love Sakura. If you took a look at the note found in his locker its quite clear.'

Jones thought for a moment, and then gasped lightly. He had read that letter and now it did make since, cherries must have meant Sakura. But who was strawberry? The blonde voiced this and Flame only smiled. Jones couldn't see the smile but he knew he was, it was quite easy for him to tell Flames feelings.  
The male chuckled and draped his arms over Jones's shoulders, placing his lip next to the blonde's ear.

'It's been a long time since we were like this hmm?'

Jones stiffened and gulped slightly. The lips left his ear and trailed down the side of his neck, the hands now sliding down the front of his shirt. The faint touches made him shiver but and the feeling of the soft lips caused a stir deep within, but Jones forced away the feelings.

'W-wait!! We can't do this! Besides you haven't told me what I need to know!!'

Flame sighed and gently nuzzled the boy's neck, his hands still playing with the buttons on the boy's shirt, causing a deep blush across the blonde's cheeks.

'Fair enough. I kidnapped Sakura because she discovered something she wasn't suppose to'  
'That's a lie! If she found something she would have called Van'  
'Tch smartass. Fine. I took them so they wouldn't get in my way. Plus I knew it would lure you out'  
'What?!'  
'And about Strawberry...Well you know him better as 'Scorpion''

Jones blinked, and then his eyes went wide.

'S-Sasori?!'

'Hmm correct'

The hands now parted the last off the buttons and parted the man's shirt, allowing slender fingers to graze over the soft skin. Jones breathing hitched but he made no move to stop the other. He knew better then to piss him off. The shirt fell away and soft lips trailed up his spine, causing a deep shiver of want, of desire. But of course he tried to restrain himself. The kisses reached his neck and one hand covered Jones blue eyes while the other turned his head. Jones was going to questions the boy's actions but stopped when the lips touched his jaw line then pressed against his own. The blondes eyes shot wide but the hand covered his eyes keeping him from seeing. Damn him. Flame pressed his body against Jones causing them to fall to the floor. Jones let out a slight gasp and the other only chuckled.

'W-wait we can't!!'  
'Why not?'

The blonde fell silent causing the other to chuckle. Hands drifted over the blondes chest caking his body ache for more. He tried to tell himself how wrong it was, yet the desire it was too much. He finally gave in and wrapped his arms around the others neck finally giving into his tempting kiss. The kisses grew heated as did their bodies. The others hands slid down and brushed over his pants line causing a spark of lust within the blonde. He started to mutter his captor's birth name but was silenced quickly by a kiss. The others fingers started to undo his pants buckle when a noise startled them both.

Footsteps.

Flame quickly sat up as did Jones. Flamed stood and caught a glimpse and gasped. Jones went to ask but instead was deeply kissed but before he could kiss back the other male had ran. Jones frowned then froze when the door opened. He moved to get up but it was too late who ever was there. but who else knew of this?! the only he ever told was-

'Jones? Where's your shirt?!'  
'VAN!?!'

The blonde jumped up, blushing deeply. He grabbed his shirt off the floor and slid it on, staring at his partner unsure what to say.

'I-I needed to think so I cam here. I used my shirt as a pillow plus it got hot.'  
The other nodded but still stared. It was quite hot in the house but even the heat wouldn't get as much sweat that covered the boy. His hair was practically clinging to his forehead.

'Ok then. We need to talk.'  
'Can't we talk here?!'  
'We found his mother'  
'Who's?'  
'Deidara's'

The younger of two stared at Van in confusion but nodded none the less. Van stared at the boy a moment then led him out of the shambled house. No words were spoken between the pair and it bothered them both, Jones especially. Something was different about Van and he badly wanted to know. Normally he could read his partner perfect but at the moment his mind was clouded with thoughts of the case and the lingering feelings of desire.

_Flame you basterd why do you always torture me for your amusement?_

The blonde sighed and returned his attention to Van. He and his superior, no his friend, needed to talk.

'Van I-'  
'Shancus was sent by the chief to help record all our information fill him in on anything you know'  
'But Van you know more then me!'  
'Hmp true then allow him to fill you in.'

Jones stared after his friend with confused eyes. Things were not going the way the blonde would wish. They stopped by the side of the squad car and the two finally faced each other. Jones stared at the other, his blues filled with conflict. He so badly wished to spill everything right then Van was after all quite a good friend, his best actully and it felt wrong to keep something so important quiet but he knew there was no choice. He only sighed then looked Van in the eyes.

'Why didn't you just call me?'  
'.....I was worried about you. I wanted to tell you personally'

The boy blinked then smiled gentle, which Van returned. He placed a hand on Jones head and ruffled his hair.

'You're a good kid Jones. You know I'm always here for you. Remember that.'

Jones frowned slight as he got into the car.  
_If only I could_

He sighed but forced a smile when he caught sight off the young chipper boy. Soon he pushed his troublesome thoughts away and focused on the information the boy was giving him while Van drove them to the station.

* * *

Finally I updated!!  
Feels like I haven't been on in forever ^^'

Anyone figure out who flame is??


	9. Files and Files oh joy!

Hazel rose eyes gazed out at the sky as it turned from ink black into an series of colors. A faint smile spread across the small boys pale face. Sunrises were beautiful especially when he watched them with someone he cared about, though sadly today he was alone as he sat on the roof to a small house. The redhead missed Deidara greatly and he deeply hated the mess they were in. It wasn't right that his precious blonde was dragged into this crap.

It was his entire fault. If Deidara got hurt due to his stupidity he would never forgive himself nor Itachi since it was his bright idea that got them in an even deeper hell. Not to mention the ever 'warm-hearted' Flame dragged JJ into this when he knew JJ swore never to do anything involving the old gang. Sighing he stood and ran a hand through his unmanageable hair. He had to talk to Flame.

* * *

After a long car ride to the station Jones and Van were peacefully relaxing in Van's office, both relaxed in a chair with a mug of coffee. The blonde stared thoughtfully at his partner. He had clearly noticed Van's odd behavior but felt something were left unsaid.

'Van you alright? You've been in a daze for the past few days.....'  
'.....I'm stressed'

Jones stared at his partner and gave a warm smile, offering to swap his shift which was indeed shorter. Van stared at the boy and almost hugged him. That warm smile was what helped Van get through the day, but lately he felt as if Jones was loosing the thing that made him well him, but to see the smile now filled him joy. Jones was quite an innocent boy, not having seen much horrors of the world like Van had.

Though Van had no idea the thoughts that went on behind his smile which was one reason why he partially feared and respected the boy. He was very crafty and sly, which was quite a good thing when on a case, but made him worried about having young Shancus track him. That though reminded Van of his lost of trust towards his partner and the man inwardly winched. He hated not being able to fully trust Jones but it was a precaution.

'I'm fine Jones. Why don't you head home? Visit your mother for once!'  
'Pfft, Fine if you don't want me here!'

His carefree smile grew a bit as he stood and snatched up his coat. Van merely rolled his eyes and chuckled light at the boys reaction.

'Give your mother my regards'  
'Ya ya I'm not giving you her number'  
'I don't want it ya lil' punk!!'

With a last wave the blonde left the office then the station. Van's smile slowly faded and he grabbed his radio, switching to a station that wasn't used.

'Shancus, he's heading home'  
'....Sir I still don't like this.....but I wont back out. I'll radio the moment anything sees suspicious'  
'Thanks kid I owe ya'  
'You bet ya do!'

With a simple roll of the eyes he clicked off the radio.

* * *

'FLAME!!!'

From his spot on the old battered couch the boy lifted his head and gazed at the small redhead before him then gave a soft sigh. Seeing the other was quite an unpleasant thing because he always was scolded and or yelled at

'Leave JJ out of this mess or else"

"Why should I?"

'Cause if you don't it will lead to trouble for all of us!"

The male stared up at his partner with a raised eyebrow. Did the redhead really think he gave a crap about the others? He was greatly mistaken if he did. Not breaking the eye contact with the smaller boy he stood and crossed hi arms. His eyes gave a defiant look that Sasori returned, causing a small glaring match.

"Sasori, why must you always go against me?"

"Because you fool! You know you can't just kidnap people!"

"And you can't just give away information about Deidara's parents like that"

Sasori took a sharp breath then glared. The other was right and it highly pissed him off, he hated it when Flame was right. Turning his back to the other he started to walk away towards the door, no longer able to stay in the same room as him.

"Sasori, eventually their going to look into this what will we do if they find out the truth?"

"…..I won't let them. Deidara's been hurt too many times, I wont let them hurt him as well. Not now, not ever."

With those last words he walked from the small beat up apartment that the other resided in. Flame gave a faint smirk as he lend against the door frame, watching the other walk down the road. He never knew why, but pissing Sasori off always amused him. Turning back inside he used his foot to close the door and gently sighed. It was time to go visit his captives.

* * *

Files were stacked up on Vans desk, almost towering over the brunette. Glancing at the stack he sighed and gently shook his head. This wasn't the best way to find information but it was the only way the department had at the moment. Lending back in his chair the man casually flipped through files, his eyes scanning over the information written there, hoping to find something about Deidara's parents that would help them find his mother.

Opening up their financial records from their bank the man could only raise a brow. They were quite loaded, though it was expected since the mother was a nurse at a hospital and the father was a lawyer. Though, they surely had their ups and downs with cash. Van sighed as he realized how thick the file was. It was dated all the way back to Deidara's grandparents. This fact made Van a bit curious, since they usually didn't stick in all in one file. Plus the page on the grandparents was in a different style print then the one on the parents. Van's mind dwelled on this fact for a moment as he flipped towards the back.

He casually gazed over the records of the last few months, when something fell out of the back of the file and to his feet. As he bent down to pick it up the parents records fell out as well and landed next to the first few pages which were Deidara's bank account. Before he picked them up his eyes gazed over the pages and the man froze.

"….the hell??......."

Picked up the pages and holding them together to compare his eyes widened a bit and Van realized there was some evidence they over looked. He quickly ripped his radio off his belt and turned to his captain's channel.

"Captain, I have something you'd like to see. I think we made a mistake, a big one"

* * *

More mention of Deidara X3  
Flame and Sasori don't really get along do they??

Oooh what did Van find in their finical records???  
What will Shancus learn about Jones?  
What happened to Ino and Sakura??  
Who is Flame?  
AND  
Why is it all Sasori's fault??

Next chapter = Mystery of Deidara's parents, reviled!


	10. Bank accounts hold many answers

The captain stared as van layed files out before him then raised a brow at the man, wondering why he had such an excited look during a harsh time. Though, after a second thought the captain felt a bit better, Van never let him down before, so he had hope. Looking at the tabs on the folders, he realized they were finical records. Van handed him a file and he opened it, gazing at the words before he was handed two more pieces of paper, gaining a confused look that made the corner of Van's lip curl a bit.

"The Iwa Financial records??"

"Yes. Look at the income; it's from one area only. Once I saw this I started to look deeper and learned more facts then I could imagine. Sir I know why we can't find the mother. There IS no mother. I went to the hospital where she was a 'nurse' and found they never heard of her. I went to the father's work and found he had been layed off two years ago and a year ago they went bankrupt"

The man gave a nod as his eyes scanned the finical record, confirming this. The man did go bankrupt, very deep. He sighed and looked at the second sheet, raising a brow. It was another Iwa account but this one had lots of money that never faulted even during the bankruptcy. At the point of the bankruptcy the second account had 90,000 dollars. The man stared at Van' his black eyes filled with confusion which earned a faint smile from Van. He loved confusing the man.

"That is Deidara's account. Its 6 years old but the money was usually 5-8 dollars though about 3 years ago he started using the ATM to put in amounts up to 300 dollars per week. I tried to look further but they said I need a warrant which I understand. But here's the thing. There was action was a week before he disappeared. He put in 200 and took out 150. The last record of action was 2 days ago. 20,000 dollars were taken out."

The man's black eyes went wide and stared at Van, quite shocked by this comment. Many thoughts ran though his head as he tried to figure it out. Where would a child get all that money? Van sighed and lend against the wall, letting out a slight yawn. He hadn't slept in two days and it was starting show by the dark circles under his eyes and the slow in his pace. The captain looked up and was going to question Van about the file till he noticed the exhausted look. He blinked in surpise, but never got to ask.

"I hope you don't mind I already acted. I sent James to the father's job to ask about his behavior, Catherine to the coriners to check for any finger prints plus Jones and Shancus are heading back to the Iwa house for a double look."

The Captain blinked in shock, and then smiled warmly. Van was always ready to surprise someone and god damn was he good at it. He was one of the best cops, but the captain knew that from the beginning. He had been a rookie when van was in training school for the job and sometimes helped teach the classes and he had to admit Van was far above the rest. They had been on different squads but the same station for many years and when the Captain got his own station he personally picked Van.

They have always been friends and each others support. Jones joined only 4 years ago at the ripe age of 18 but he was quickly taken under the Captains wing and Van was highly fond of the young boy. Shancus had only joined the past year but even him the Captain felt close to, as he was with all his subordinates. A soft smile spread on his face and his black eyes gazed up before he gasped lightly in embarrassment from the smile Van gave him with a raised brow.

"Dream again are we sir?"

"Sorry, I just can't get over how incredible you've come. You'll be an amazing captain."

"Never as good as you sir"

"Tch, Come on pal, lets get you a cot you need it"

He stood and grabbed Van's shoulder, leading him from the office towards a lodge room. Van gave a thankful smile before heading off for a rather longing rest.

------------------------

"Jones sir?"

The blond haired man turned and looked at Shancus. They were in the Iwa house, giving in another look over. Currently they were in Deidara's room, trying to find any hints of where he might be. Jones was by the boy's shelf of many sculptors, admiring the detail when his name was called. Looking over he saw the boy's bright eyes gazing at him, a frame in his hand. The man walked over and took the picture, staring.

Four young boys, around the age of 14, though a few a bit older then the others. To the far right was a rather skinny pale boy in baggy black shirt and loose dark jeans, his arms crossed with a faint smile on his face, his ruby eyes glancing over at the one next to him, his long black hair fell in neat side bangs and was tied back in a small pony. On the other side of him was a rather small boy with an unpleased look that looked like a mix between a pout and a growl. His dark hazel eyes were glaring lightly, one hand flipping the camera off while the other was shoved in the pocket of his baggy jeans, his white shirt holding a few dark stains that looked like dirt and oil. His messy red hair fell in pale face, giving him a young image.

Next to him was a rather happy boy who's one arms were wrapped around the redhead's neck, one hand giving a peace sign. His long blonde hair fell down his upper shoulders, his fridge tangling with the other's messy red locks. His eyes were cheerfully closed, seeming to let out a hearty laugh, his black pants and neon blue shirt stood out against his tan skin as did the black fingerless gloves. At the way end was a lanky blonde boy. One hand was resting on the black haired boy's head as was the boy's chin, his tounge sticking out with a smile (which was probably why the boy had a faint amused smile) His showing eye was a bright green, his messy bangs falling his eyes with black tips, a bit pulled back into a pony that barely brushed his shoulders. His light tight jeans and loose white button up fit nicely with his pale skin.

Shancus looked at Jones who stared at the picture for a few good minutes before adopting a rather sad frown, his blue eyes softening as he set the picture down. The green haired boy stayed silent, waiting till Jones was ready to speak, which earned him a small smile.

"The black haired one is Itachi, redhead is Sasori. Their friends with Deidara, the small blonde."

"What about the blonde with tips?"

"I don't know. Those two we've interviewed but I have no idea who that other blonde is."

"…it's sad. They all look so happy and cheerful. They must miss Deidara terribly"

Jones nodded and sighed as he took the picture, setting it in an evidence bag. Shancus offered to get the few bags in the father's room though didn't truly go. He left, but stayed to watch what Jones would do. He had trailed him the night before but nothing happened. He had gone to a store for milk and some bird seed, then stopped to give money to a orphanage trying to raise money for a large building along with some numbers before retiring home and reading till around 11 when he sent around 3 texts then went to sleep. Nothing was strange, but he wasn't about to give up yet. He needed some more proof for Van.

Jones sighed gently as he gazed at the picture before walking in the blondes dresser. His hand ran along the top before kneeling and opening the bottom drawer. It was empty, which made Shancus raise a brow, though his eyes went wide when Jones reached in and pulled out the bottom of the drawer, reviling a hidden layer. He pulled out a few items and set them around his knees. Old drawings, a pocket watch with something carved on the front and a headset that looked like it was used quite often.

The man's blue eyes softened as he cradled the headset, though when he looked at the headset Shancus though the blonde was going to cry. Setting the bottom back in, he stood and slid the two items in his pockets, though he gazed at the drawings for a few minutes before carefully folding them and tucking them in the inside pocket as well. Shancus ran to the fathers room and snatched up the bags before rushing back, though threw on a fake smile.

"Find anything?"

"Nope, though he's quite the artist isn't he? Look at all the work he has. See those posters? He made them. You can tell by the signature, it's the same as the one on the sculptors."

Shancus nodded and smiled as he followed Jones from the house, but once they were in the car and alone his smile fell and a rather sad look grew on his face. Could Van be right about Jones? Shancus was slowly starting to lose his own beliefs in the blonde. This case was truly strange.

It wasn't about to get any better either. If only the two young boy's knew the horror that awaited them upon their return.


	11. Green Eyed Omen

The drive back to the station was a long awkward one for Shancus. He wanted so badly to ask Jones about what he had seen, but he knew better. He sighed, almost jumping out of his skin when he felt a hand grab his wrist. His eyes shot up, though relaxed when they met Jones's soft smile

'Are you ok kid?'  
'Y-Ya fine'

The blonde's smile softened more and gently ruffled the youngers hair. He knew this was the kids first homicide case and the fact the missing boy was only a year younger had to be spooking him. Shancus seemed to sense Jones was trying to reassure him for he gave a gentle smile. The pair fell into a comfortable silence and the car started to slow as they came to the turn before the station. Jones cell went off as they pulled up and he answered as he climbed out.

'Hello??'  
_Jones?_  
'Mike?'  
_Ya look whatever ya do don't come back to the station, not with the little guy I mean_'

Jones wore a confused look as he walked around the car, his eyes down as he walked. Shancus stared at Jones before climbing out. Though once he did his eyes went wide and he let out a scream. Jones jumped and finally looked up. His eyes went wide, his face pale.

A body was hanging from a noose over the front of the building, a large puddle of blood below it. Across the front of the build written in blood were the words **BACK DOWN**. Jones dropped the phone and in a moment had an arm around Shancus, hiding the boys face in his chest. The shaking boy clung to the older shirt, trembling with fear. Jones gently stroked the boys hair, trying to calm him. The blonde used his free hand to snatch the phone.

'Mike what the hell is going on?!'  
'oh god was that Shancus? damn I didn't want the tike to see....'  
'What in the hell is going on?!'  
'We have no idea but Van stormed out, pissed as hell'

Jones cursed, and stood, holding the smaller boy in his arms. Normally Shancus would hate to be held in such a childish manner in fear of seeming weak, but at the moment he didn't really give a fuck. Jones frowned gently and carried the boy through the back door to the station, earning worried looks from everyone when they saw the state of the youngest cop of the station. The captain, who was having a rather heated discussions with higher members of the station abruptly cut the group off and swiftly walked over to Jones. The young male stared at him, his blue eyes filled with anger, confusion and worry. The man stared, then gave a soft smile. He reached his hand out and gently stroked Shancus's hair, causing the boy to peek out a bit. He stared at the captain, muttering a soft apology but the captain easily brushed it off.

'Son don't bother. Everyone was horrified by what was out there, you don't have to worry.'  
'Y-Yes sir'  
'Sir where did Van go??'

The eldest man of the trio gazed at the blonde but didn't say a word. The boy blined, his blue eyes filled with confusion. He bit his lip and looked away, clearly worried. The captain gave a soft smile and patted the boys shoulder before turning his back to the pair.

'Its been almost 3 weeks since he's gone missing. 2 more days then we declare him dead, the same goes for those girls. 2 more days, then we have to pull the brakes on his case.'  
Shancus's eyes went wide and he stared up at Jones, who's eyes were closed, a sadden look on his face.  
'.....Yes sir......'

He set the boy on his feet and sighed. He didn't meet the youngers gaze but the green hairs boy could swear he saw the others eyes glazed over with tears. He stared in shock as the blonde walked to the break room. He followed, peering in. Jones was sitting on a small cot, his head in his hands. The boy was about to walk in when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Gazing up he stared at the captain who gave him a warm smile but shook his head.

'No son, let him be. Come, your fathers here for you'

Shancus didn't fight as he was lead away, but through the crack he left in the door he gasped when he saw a tear fall.

* * *

'You son of a bitch!!!'

Flame, who had been resting on the roof to the old shack was roughly ripped up, his gaze meeting a glare from a clearly pissed red-head. Sasori's grip was tight on the boys collor, a growl in his voice as he spoke.

'Your little stunt could cause us everything!'  
'What stunt?'  
'Don't play stupid with me! You hung a corpse in front of the police station, and not just any, but -his- corpse!!!!'

Blank eyes stared at the redhead, making Sasori quite confused and even tempted to doubt his own belief, but then again who the hell but him would be that sick and crazy.

'I have no idea what you're talking about.'  
'Huh?'  
'I didn't want anything to do with that man when he was alive and I certainly want nothing to do with him after his death either.'

The two fell silent and Sasori released the boy, taking a seat on the roof, his fists gripping part of his shaggy hair. Flame said nothing and sat next to the boy, placing a hesitant hand on his back, trying to be a bit more reassuring. It seemed to work for a moment later Sasori looked up at him with a calmer expression.

'Then who the hell did it?

* * *

Van cursed as he walked down the small path that was almost hidden by large trees. The aged cop knew the path well and where it led to a large cliff with a small meadow. The reason he was here he could hardly believe himself.

When he was in hi3s office back at the station there was a loud thud on the roof, then after a moment screams from the front. He was going to go see when something hit his window, making him jump out of his skin. Once he headed out and found the item it turned out to be a small rock with a paper around it, with quick writing.

_Cliffside Meadow you know the place_

Van wasn't even sure why he came, but somehow he knew he had to. This place, it was rather important to him. The meadow was where he cornered a ruthless criminal who had many underground businesses. One was prostitution which he would kidnap young teens for. When Van had caught him he was in the mist of taking a teen already. The memory, it was still fresh in his head.

The chill of the night air, the sound of the waves as they crashed into the side of the cliff.  
Van stood before the feared criminal, gun rose. He didn't even need to shout freeze for their gazes were already locked. His dark brown eyes were glaring while cold black seemed to sneer, though his face remained blank. Van clicked off the safety and slid his finger over the trigger. This time the man did sneer, laughing coldly. Van growled, stepping forward.

'Drop the boy! I don't want anyone to get hurt'  
'Shove it kid, I could care less if you shot or not. Besides you won't cause ya might shot the brat'

He yanked the boy in front of him, gripping a handful of the boys blonde locks, making him yelp. Van shouted at the man and pouted the gun at him again, threatening to shoot. The man ignored him and stepped towards the edge of the clearing towards the woods  
'Freeze damn it!'  
'I don't think so'

Van growled and aimed his gun. Cocking the gun he stepped closer, a bit too close for the mans taste. He turned and started get away. Van shouted another warning but knew it was helpless. He raised the gun and quickly shot, still running after the man. The man heard the gunshot and quickly turned, yanking the young boy in front of him. The boy let out a cry of pain when the bullet hit his side, causing blood to splatter the forest floor. The man smirked and carelessly tossed the young boy to the floor then took off. Van ignored the man and ran to the boy's side.

'Hey kid, you ok? Talk to me!'

The boy gave a weak smile and lifted his hand, gently touching Van's face. He grabbed the boys hand as it started to fall, his eyes wide with worry. He kept mutterin no, trying to stop the bleeding. He looked down at the boy, at his bright green eyes, so full of warmth, forgiveness. Van knew the boy didn't blame him yet still the guilt was there.  
The boy's eyes were what burned deep into his memory. The brightness, the unusual shade of green, and the way they always looked so warm. It was almost like they were right before him. Van blinked, then gasped, his eyes wide. The eyes were too vivid to be his memory. He stepped forward, a shocked expression on his face.

This was no memory.

Before Van, stood the blonde boy the one from those years ago though he had aged. Still, the silky blonde locks that fell in his emerald eyes and down the nap of his neck, the soft smile and even the unusually feminine figure were exact.  
It was him.

'Jacobson....'  
'It's J.J.'

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUN!!!!  
X'D Reviews help me update! (think of more twists! D)


	12. Jacobson

'....Jacobson.....'  
'It's J.J.'

Brown eyes stared widely at bright green, which held a playful twinkle that made Van want to embrace him. He was still alive! Years ago, when he had put the boy into the hospital he had disappeared from his room. They were forced to assume that the gang leader got him and no doubt killed him. But here he was, right before him.

'.....H-How?'  
'I owe you very much Van for trying to save me, and in a way you did.'  
'But, he got you again didn't he?'  
'Yes, but your effort and determination to save me gave me much hope and even after I was taken I never once doubted your bravery so I made my own. After he got me back he could no longer scare me, in fact I even stood up to the man and escaped'

Van gave a smile and a light laugh. The boy was alive, and thanking him! Gently shaking his head he walked over till he stood before the boy, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders.

'I'm glad your alright, that's all the matters now'  
'Heh, but of course I'm alright, but that is not the matter of importance right now. What is though, is your case'  
'How did you-'  
'Please don't bother to question, there are many things I know that I shouldn't.'

Van blinked, then stared at the boy in, well utter shock. The way he said those words, it was almost like a sneer. with a slight gulp he stepped forward, slightly worried the boy would run. He didn't. In fact he started to walk forward as well and in a moment was standing in front of the cop, a soft smile on his face. The blonde lifted his hand and gently cupped the older ones face, a soft smile still on his face.

'You've aged quite a bit Van. Yet, you still hold that air of bravery. You were such a brave man, and attractive. You still are'  
'........What are you talking about?'

The boy simply smiled, placing both hands on the man's face. His emrald eyes held a certain sparkle as he pulled Van' head down a bit and lend close, their lip's brushing. Van instantly tensed up and was about to pull away but when the lips brushed agaisnt his he realized he was saying something

_Relax, you were followed. Play along_

His hands slid away from his face and wrapped around his neck, their lips so close to any other it would seem as if they were kissing. To complete the image they both closed their eyes and J.J. tilted his head to the side slightly so their lips were hidden.

_Sorry, but I have information. Their still alive_

Van's eyes went wide and he stood up straight, an arm around the boy's slim waist. He gave him a disapproving look and a sigh escaped him as he gently shook his head.

'No. I-We can't do this. It's wrong'  
'Van-'  
'No, we can't'

His arms slid off the boy and his hands slid into his pockets. Smiling gently he gave one last gesture of ruffling the youngers hair. With a soft wink he turned his back and started to head back the way he came.

'If you need me, you know where to find me. See you around.....Jackson'  
'....it's J.J.'

Chuckling faintly Van continued on the path back to his car. Once he was back in the vehicle he quickly took off, but only drove a bit away then parked and let his hands rest on his face.

Thinking time. What the hell just happened??

* * *

'Akasuna?'

Sasori's eyes tore away from the ground and stared up at the one who called him, Itachi. The boy raised a brow a curious look in his dusty rose eyes. The black haired male walked up to the other, stopping a step away from the redhead.

'What are you doing here?'  
'I want to see them.'  
'Come on Akasuna, we both know you hate Sakura so why would you care about her hmm?'  
'I don't I care about Ino, and Deidara! Now tell me where they are! I want to see him!'

Itachi gave a faint smile and put an arm around the redheads slim waist, pulling his body against he own. Sasori blink in slight surprise then glared at Itachi who was an inch or two above him. Ruby eyes locked on to hazel as a hand gently brushing away from of the smaller males red locks. The smile turned to a smirk as he cupped the boy's cheek.

'Sasori face it. Deidara left Sakura but that doesn't mean he left her for you'  
'Are you saying he left for you?!'  
'Maybe, I mean Deidara and I have always been close......'  
'Shut up Itachi, you don't know anything!'  
'Silly boy, why don't you give up? There are far better people out there for you then him....'

Sasori stared at the boy with a deadly glare and was about to say something rather crude but was cut off when Itachi crashed their lips together. Shocked, his eyes went as they stared at the other who's eyes slid closed. The dark haired boy started to move his lips against the others, and despite himself Sasori's body started to relax, his own eyes sliding closed. Placing one hand on the boy's lower back and the other on the back of his head the kiss deepened and Sasori slowly wrapped his hands around the others neck, every minute their kiss becoming more passionate. Itachi took a step and pressed the other against the wall, the hand that had been on his lower back now was sliding down his body, slender fingers teasingly dipping under the shirt. Sasori gasped at the cold touch, their lips parted only for a moment before crashing to another lustful kiss.

* * *

'Jones?'

The said blonde was laying on a cot in the resting room, his blue eyes focused on the oddly patterned ceiling. His gaze tore away from the tile and drifted to the door, locking gazes with the soft eyes of his captain. Surprised, the boy quickly sat up, his shock clearly showing. The older man smiled and walked over to the boys bed, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

'How are you feeling kid?'  
'Much better sir! I'll get back to work right away!!'  
'Tch, Jones! that's not what I came in here for you dork. Shancus is back.'

The blonde gave a happy gasp and leaped from the bed. Giving his captain a smile he ran from the room and to the front room. It was filled with everyone from the station, in the middle a rather flustered Shancus.

'G-Guys! It's fine!!'  
'Shancus!'

The green haired boy looked up for a moment before he was pulled into a hug that almost took the boy off his feet. The boy blinked in shock, then looked at who had grabbed him. When he spotted the blonde he let out a happy gasp and threw his arms around the others neck. Laughing lightly Jones held the boy, almost cuddling him. The group around them either laughed lightly or smiled. The two were so close it was adorable.

'Shancus! Hey there kid! Are ya alright?!'  
'Y-ya! I'm fine. Tch, I'm tough!'

Jones rolled his eyes while a few others chuckled. The kid was nuts. Smiling, Jones ruffled the boys hair then rested the hand on his shoulder. Shancus gave a light laugh, his eyes cheerfully closed. No matter how tough the kid acted he would always be the baby of the station, not that anyone minded, after all he was like a little brother to all of them.

From the doorway the captain smiled, gently shaking his head. He was glad he assigned Shancus to Van and Jones, the boy seemed to have an affect on both of them. Actually, When they were younger the main reason he put Jones with Van was so that Jones would help calm down Van when his angered boiled since the blonde was so gentle. It worked wonders. Now the captain watched with a soft smile at the two youngest chat a bit. On both Van and Jones, Shancus brought out a rather brother like factor. They both seemed to care very deeply for the small boy. It made the captain proud to have such caring men.

Taking one last look at the scene he turned and started to head back to his office. It maybe happy now, but it was only one more day before they had to pronounce the missing teens as dead.

* * *

Part 12!!! Confused? X3 I'll try to clear some more things up! PROMISE! (BTW hints of ItaSaso but it's not the canon of the story)


	13. Gradonis dead?

Sitting in the office he and Van shared, blue eyes gazed carelessly out the window. After everyone calmed down from Shancus returning things returned back to the slow place normal routine. Sighing lightly Jones's eyes tore away from the window and stared down at his hands, a sad look coming across his face. In his slender fingers was the pocket watch he had stolen from Deidara's house.

It wasn't very large, fitting perfectly in his hand, giving a healthy shine in the strong sunlight. He ran his thump over the front, the engravement feeling strange against the flesh of his finger, causing him to smile. The engravement, he never really understood what the hell it was with all its crazy lines. Taking a slow breath he slid the watch back into his pocket then turned back to the window

_Where are you kids?_  


* * *

'One more day.....'

The words slipped from Van's mouth, filling the silence of the room he was in, which was the file room. He didn't even know why he was in here, yet he did. He knew what thoughts had brought him here, but he didn't know why he kept doing it.

This room, he always came here when he had lots on his mind, because when ever he had lots on his mind memories would come back. Not to mention seeing J.J. brought back many undesired memories.

Tired brown eyes scanned the room before resting on a old grey cabinet near the back. Each step he took towards it echoed through out the room. Why did he always return to this room, to that damn cabinet, to once again gaze at the red file in his hands. Opening it he reveled several papers and two pictures. The sheets were case reports, autopsy report and a few personal facts on the deceased.

It was of a deceased cop, Jack. The picture was a headshot of him, for once in his uniform. He had a very cheerful smile, his eyes happily closing, hiding his dark blue eyes. His messy black hair, untidy as always, hung in his overly pale face. Van remembered that day, they were patrolling on the beach and had just saved a small child who had been picked up by some van. It was Jack car crash and first time he shot someone. The man didn't die though, he never shot anyone dead. Van sighed, staring at the picture with empty eyes.

The boy was his old partner. He was killed 4 months after Van saved J.J.. He had been killed by the man who got away that night at the woods, Gradon, the boss of one of the greatest underground prostitution and drug rings. Jack was his best friend and he had died thanks to Van. Gulping he set the picture back in the file and put the file away. As he slid the file drawer closed a small tear hit the cold metal surface of the cabinet.

* * *

Things were starting to get quite confusing for the young Uchiha boy. His deep ruby eyes stared at the only other in the room, Sasori, who was sleeping on a small cot. His hand slid down the boy's bare back and all the way down to his hip where a tattered sheet covered his legs.

The Uchiha himself could hardly believe he had slept with the other. It was quite an impulsive urge, yet he didn't regret it. But it would never progress and he knew it, after all Sasori clearly loved Deidara. The thought made Itachi frown. The damn blonde, he was the root of their currently dilemma.

He should probably hate the boy, but he couldn't. Despite himself he deeply cared about the other, not quite love but he couldn't think anything else. Well, it didn't matter, not now at least.

Looking back at Sasori he sat down next to the boy, running a hand through the boy's messy red locks, his fingers stroking the boys face. Sasori's eyes slightly twitched and with a soft mewl noise he lend in to the touch. Sasori blamed himself for everything that was happening, which wasn't really right seeing as he wasn't at any fault.

Sighing, he let his lips meet the boy's temple before laying down next to the boy, his arms draped over the others slim body.  


* * *

  
After forcing himself the leave the file room Van decided to head back to his office for some serious thinking time.

'Van!'

The man turned and a slight smile appeared on his face when he spotted the girl walking towards him. The only girl in the whole place with sunset orange hair, Veronica, or as most called her, Vira. The girl walked up to Van, an excited look on her face, her deep green eyes filled with excitement.

'Van, I found something! Remember the body?'  
'Of course!'  
'Well, the DNA results came back!'

She reached into the file in her hand and gave him a few sheets of paper. An autopsy report. Curious, Van scanned the paper, his brown eyes going wide. The victim had been dead a good week, but his death was not the noose, but the large stab wound where a knife stabbed his heart. By the way the skin was cut it seemed like a normal switchblade. But that's not what shocked. It was the victim's name.

_Grandon

* * *

_+Itachi slept with Sasori, and now is thinking about the situation, which Sasori blames himself for, but he doesn't blame Sasori.  
+Jones still has a pocketwatch, with some sorta of engravement on it.  
+Van had an old partner who was killed by Gradon (the guy who tried to kill J.J.) (J.J. is Alive)  
+Gradon is dead.  
+Deidara maybe dead. (Itachi wont let Sasori see him, cause maybe he can't?)


	14. A new turn

Soft green eyes watched as his cellphone the table vibrated, making no move to touch it. It was Flame. J.J. stared for a moment more then grabbed the cell and clicked -ignore-. He didn't need the other male to scold him once again. His move was foolish, but he didn't care. Flame was no concern of his, at least for the time being. For now he had something much more important to worry about, which was those two girls Flame kidnapped. Sighing he stood slowly and walked from the room he was resting in. It was time to get some work done.

* * *

Jones sighed gently as he stared at the dark grey clouds crawling across the dim blue sky. His hand rested against the glass and a moment later his forehead. His eyes fell shut, the cool glass feeling wonderful against his skin. For some reason he had always liked cold things

Thoughts swarmed his head about the past few days, but one thought topped them all. Not really a thought, more like a memory. A touch, 'Flame's touch to be exact. The way his cold fingers caressed his skin, his soft but chilled lips felt against his own, the warm breath on his neck, and even his soft voice which was a smooth as any black silk as he whispered into his ear. All of these thoughts made the man shiver, a feeling of lustful desire running through his body.

No, he can't think that way. Not anymore. he swore when he first stepped to the police station to enroll for the academy that he would throw away his past, everything about ti. He had done a pretty good job, till this case at least. A soft mumble fell from his lips before he stepped away from the glass, a soft frown on his face. He couldn't let this case get to him, if the station found out he had an emotional attachment he would get taken off the case, and he couldn't let that happen. He had to save Deidara.

* * *

'Gandon'

The name fell from Van's lips, each syllable laced in poison. Vira stared at Van, a worried look on her face. She knew Van's past since she had been with the station as long as he had, and she knew all about Mike and his death. She placed a hand on Van's shoulder and gave a gentle smile.

'Van, he's dead, shouldn't you be glad?'  
'Tch, what does it matter? The damage is still done.'

Vira frowned lightly and placed her hand over the man's own, her green eyes giving a soft glow. The man's eyes locked on hers and he could feel all his anger melting away. With a light sigh he gently shook his head, running a hand through his rather messy hair.

'How do you always know how to calm me?'  
'Cause I know you better then you know yourself'

The woman gave a light smile, patting the man's hand. It was probably true, the woman's words. She had been working with Van ever since he began at the station. She too was personally picked by the Captain. She and Van were friends from the beginning, so if anyone knew something about him, it was her.

The man sighed, clearly relaxed by the other. Vira gave a warm smile and brushed some chestnut hair from her face. Van smiled and rolled his eyes. Her hair was always in her face, but she never did anything about it. Thinking about her hair, Van gave a light gaspl With all that was going on her had forgotten. Holding up one finger as to clue her to wait, he reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small box.

'Van?'  
'It's your birthday present, though a tad late.'  
'B-But! V-Van!'

He smiled and placed her hand over the box, clueing he wanted her to open it. Confused she opened the box, making sure not to let the deep satin blue ribbon slip from her fingers as she slid the top off the box. Gazing inside she gasped as she caught site of the two barrettes inside. They were shining silver, though for a decoration they had a beautiful emerald colored Lily carving.

The woman looked up but only saw Van's warm smile. Before she could argue he carefully pulled them from the box and used them to clip back her hair so it was out of her face. He gave a light chuckle, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

'Emeralds, they match you eyes.'  
'B-But it must have been a lot!'  
'Please, it was worth every cent'

Before she could argue back he placed a fingers over her lips, a gentle look in his eyes. He reached up slightly and touched her face, and within moments she was relaxed, but only for a moment, before a slightly worried look crossed her face. Van let his hand fall back to her shoulder and he raised an eyebrow.

'Something wrong?'  
'Well, I'm not sure how to say really. About the body, I came here to tell you that we found some hair on the victims clothes'  
'The killers' 'Also probably the one who planted the boy at the station.  
'So....'  
'Well it was blonde and rather long, so I was going to assume a woman, but after I thought about it I figured it was well......J.J.'s. But he had ash blonde hair and this is more butter blonde.'  
'J.J. isn't dead'  
'What?!'  
'But your right, J.J. had Ash blonde hair.'

Vira sighed and rested a hand on her forehead. Her emerald eyes were filled with worry and it made guilt wash through Van. He asked Vira to help him with the case, but now that he thought about it she had always had a soft spot for kids. This case might be too much for her. Biting his lip slightly he gave her shoulder a slight squeeze. It didn't matter anyways. Today, at the end of his shift he would have to pronounce the three dead. That was in an hour.  
The man sighed and was about to tell Vira the rather pessimistic situation when his phone went off.

'Hello?'  
'Van!'  
'Jonathan? what's wrong?!'  
'We found them!!!'

Van fell silent through there was a loud clatter as the phone fell to the floor. He turned to Vera who's eyes were wide. The man was about to speak but a moment later Vera's phone went off. She pulled the cell from her pocket, quickly reading the new text, which made her gasp. Van raised a brow when she looked at him in pure shock.

'T-The blonde hair found on the body. It belongs to Deidara Iwahara'

* * *

Sorry guys this is teh real chapter 14. He's ALIVE!! is chapter 15. ^^' Lots of uploads tonight though


	15. He's ALIVE!

Things were going crazy.  
Everyone was so confused and nothing was making any sense anymore. Jones was acting strange, Van was furious at everything, Shancus was overly confused along with everyone else in the department, Sasori was desperate with worry and Itachi was trying to solve everything. It was enough to drive someone crazy. Perfect.  
The thought of no one finding out the truth was enough to cause a smile to spread on the tanned face, earning a soft but sad laugh from the young boy who was standing on the edge of the bridge staring out at the water as the wind blew around him, causing his hair to whip across his face, his deep blue eyes glowing with innocence, and pain.  
'Forgive me un.'

* * *

'This is crazy'

A long sigh came from the captain as he ran a hand through his hair, his eyes drifting away from the window which he had been staring at and instead looked at Van. The brunette man sighed as well. He didn't like the situation any more then his friend did. Tearing his eyes away from the others he grabbed the file resting on his lap and tossed it to the other to read, even though he was going to verbally describe it, he knew his captain liked detail so the report would help.

'Sir the girls were found at a local paint store, they were in the back of a sitting car. Their hands were tied by rope and they had blindfolds on. The ropes were rather loose so who ever tied them was in a hurry, and the girls were out when we found them. After taking them to the hospital the doctor informed us the only things wrong was they were a bit dirty from where ever they had been and a tad dehydrated.'  
'There was no marks on them?'  
'No sir. The ropes didn't even leave a mark with how loose they were. No signs of abuse, physical or sexual.'

the captain scratched the top of his scale lightly, a soft frown on his face. This made no sense at all. Nothing was wrong at all and the girls were fine. Who the hell took them then, and why? He voiced this to Van who gave unsure eyes and a shake of the head.

'No idea.'  
'And Deidara?'

The two men stared at each other and the captain opened his mouth to speak but Van cut him off, slamming his fist on the desk, cause the other to jump.

'He IS alive! I'm not giving up!'

The captain stared at his friend with a bit of shock, and then gave a gentle smile. There was no arguing with Van when he got this way, so why should he try? With a soft sigh and smile he faint nodded his head, arguing only to one more week. Van couldn't help but smile. A week was enough time for him.

* * *

A soft growl escaped from Flame as he stared at the message on his phone. A text, the girls were found by the police. Glaring at the phone it slipped from his hands as he slammed his other fist into the wall, causing dirt to fly into the musky air of the shack. Things were not going as planned.

Flame stayed still for a moment, and then his whole body relaxed. His hands fell to his sides and his head lowered. He was never going to win, not with Jones around. The boy bit his lip and let out a shaky breath. He made a promise and he had to keep it, but which promise should he keep?

To save Deidara or to keep Jones from his past?

Flame swore long ago, on the day they parted that he would never drag Jones back into the live he was leaving and if he came close he would protect him from his past. Now the man had to make a decision. He cursed and gripped his hair in his fists. This was so hard, it was almost enough to break the man. With a sigh he pulled himself together and walked off, heading for a much needed rest.

* * *

'Deidara'

A worried look was painted across the redheads face as he stared up at the clouds. He was laying on the roof of the shack, a soft sigh escaping him as his eyes slid shut, winching slightly whe he heard the bang down stairs. He was pissed again, great. The boy gently rubbed his temples, a groan as he did.

That dumbass thought he had it hard?! What about him! He was the one who had to worry everyday whether or not his best friend who he finally admitted to himself he loved was dead or not! Itachi wouldn't even let him see hi  
, all he wanted was to see him once, to make sure he was alright.

He closed his eyes and let his memories take over his mind. Memories of Deidara. The way he moved to elegantly no matter where he was or what he was doing. His carefree smile that lit up even the darkest of days. How when ever it would rain Deidara would force Sasori to come with him and would dance in the rain. His long hair, soft a silk and with a shine unlike any other. His bright cerulean eyes that were always filled his so much emotion, so much life.

The thought of losing that stabbed Sasori a hundred times. What if he ever got to hear that laugh again? His cute accent, the way he called him danna or even watch him pull another childish prank just to see his eyes sparkle with child-like innocence. To imagine those beautiful eyes dark and empty, like death had stole away the fire within him, it was enough to drive him crazy.

Sasori layed there in utter silence, a soft tear rolling down his pale cheek.

* * *

Blue eyes stared at the small objects on his bed. The headset and pocket watch. Jones gave a light sigh, his eyes falling closed. He wasn't even sure why he had them, but after he left the hospital he couldn't help the urge to just try and use the headset. He wasn't sure why, after all the ones with the other headphones were bound to have gotten rid of theirs. He sighed and stared at the headset, the urge to make the call was over whelming.

Finally his curiosity got the best of him and he grabbed the headset, placing it on top of his head, it still fit snugly odd enough, and placed the Mic near his mouth, flipping the switch on. The small light on the antenna turned on and started flashing a bright blue. There was a scratchy noise as it turned on. He took a shaky breath and finally uttered a gentle hello, then after a moment said hello much bolder. Still nothing. He sighed and gently shook his head, unable to believe how foolish he was being. He grabbed the set and was about to pull it off his head when he heard a soft noise. He froze, listening again.

_Hello un?_


	16. Promises and Forgivness

_Hey guys lets make a promise! A promise to stay friends forever, no matter what and to always keep our secrets between us!_

Yeah!

* * *

  
'T-That voice, Deidara?!'  
_'.......J.....J?..'_

* * *

'Van! Van!!!'

The brunnete haired man looked up from his paper, his brown eyes harboring a tired yet pleased glow. He knew that voice by heart. Vira. He stood from his desk and walked to the doorway, staring out till he spotted the girl walking up to him. He smiled lightly and lend on the doorframe.

'Van I have incredible news for you!'  
'As do I'

He motioned for her to follow him into his office which she did. Once inside she took a seat next to his desk while van rested his hip against the desk, halfway sitting on it. The woman brushed from soft red hair from her face, showing her gentle smile.

'So what's your news?'  
'Yours first'  
'I earned us another week'  
'Awesome! That's too perfect you see, that girl Ino said the first time she was taken it was by Itachi.'  
'So Uchiha is involved?'  
'Yes! So then she wouldn't give me the name of the person who took her second time she was taken cause she never saw their face, but you see I found a hair stuck on the rope they were tied with. I analyzed it and found out who took them!'  
'But Flame took them.....you found out flames identity?!'  
'Yep it's really-  
'VAN!'

The pairs talk halted when Van's office door opened, Shancus in the doorway. Vura stood and walked over to the boy, a curious look in her eyes. Shancus stared at the pair, his yellow eyes filled with worry as a whimper escaped his lips. Van raised a brow, his brown eyes giving a gentle look as he smiled at the boy. Vira walked over and stroked the boy's hair, her green eyes staring at the boy.

"Sweet heart is there something you need to tell us?"  
"Y-yes. It's about Jones!...I lied to you!"

Van raised a brow and stepped over, gazing down at the younger boy as he spoke, his eyebrows furrowing in a rather displeased fashion. His eyes flicked towards Vira who was staring at the boy with a worried frown. Shancus was a very honest boy, for him to lie it had to be big, which made Van worry.

"What do you mean?"  
"Jones…He did do something suspisius but I didn't think anything of it…b-but he took something form the Deidara's house."  
"The missing boy?! Why would Jones take something from the boy's house?!"

Vira stared up at Van who only shrugged. He let his eyes fall closed, a frown on his face. He expected something like this, but so soon? Van knew Jones was acting strange after all but deep down he was hoping it was only his imagination. Now it was clear his suspicion were true, and it hurt greatly.

"….I wish I could over look this…but I can't. I have to tell the captain"

* * *

Sasori frowned as he gazed down at the water below. The hard rock of the bridge beneath his worn old sneakers, his beat up, hole filled jacket whipping in the air. His hazel eyes stared at the ground, unsure what to say, what to do.

As far as he knew Deidara was dead. The love he had always longed for was gone. What could he do about it? Nothing. His foot moved forward, edging close to the edge of the ledge.

'Screw the fucking world'

His hand slid off the pole he had been holding, ready to fall off into the icy water. So close, the end was so close......

'Sasori no!!!'

A hand shot out and grabbed the boy's jacket and yanked him back. The boy let out a yelp as he fell backwards, landing in warm arms as they wrapped around his frail frame. The boy gave a weak blink. He wanted to look up but he couldn't. He was too tired. Too weak. A soft mumble escaped the boy's lips before his eyes drooped closed, blackness taking over.

'So.....warm.....'

* * *

A soft noise filled the quiet room. A dripping sound. The small candle was the only light in the room, it's soft glow spreading across the old rotted floors. A small puddle was on the floor, a dull red color. It dripped from the bed where a pale arm was hanging over, slender pale fingers dipped in the puddle of red, streams of red sliding down the pale flesh.

Another droplet hit the floor, but this one was clear. A tear. The splattered water slowly mixed with the red puddle.

'F-forg...Forgive me....J....J....'


	17. Under arrestJones!

The captain stared at the man before him, his dull colored eyed eyes filled with shock. Van had told him of his suspicions towards Jones. This couldn't be true! Jones was such a bright and sweet boy but what Van told him was so insane he started to consider it.

'You think.....Jones has something to do with this murder?!'  
'Yes sir. I have ny reasons. Jones tampered with evidence. I brought this to a judge....and obtain a warrant.'

The captain stared then sighed, gently sighing. Van wanted to arrest Jones. So deeply he wanted to change the man's mind but he knew how stubborn Van could be, plus the information he was giving didn't help. The case came before personal feelings. Frowning gently he gave a faint nod, agreeing to the man's terms. Van gave a faint nod then turned, walking from the room. Things were starting to become worse then hard.

* * *

'Ugh.....Deidara?'

Hazel eyes slowly opened, staring up at a white ceiling. Curious the boy sat up and looked around, finding himself in a white room on a small cot. A hospital. He stiffed, his fists gripping the bleach white sheets that rested on his thin legs. Sasori gave a soft gulp and made an attempt to stand but was gently pushed down. Looking up he locked eyes with Jones. Sasori blinked then scooted away from the man, a slight frown on his face.

'What do you want?'  
'Shut up. Deidara sent me'

'He knew you were going to do something stupid....Just like him to know exactly where you'd be.'  
'Tch, re-assumig the role of JJ?'

The two stared for a moment before Jones smiled and placed a hand on the boys shoulder, giving a light squeeze. His soft smile made Sasori tilt his head slightly. The blonde wasn't denying what he said. Was Jones no longer hiding his identity? The redhead voiced this and Jones only smiled, making the other lend forward in a tight hug.

'Who cares what identity I use? As long as your safe......'  
'.....ya, I'm safe but....f  
'But what?'  
'Itachi. I-I....you screwed it all up! we all had a suicide pact!'  
'Suicide.....You don't mean?!'

Sasori nodded, watching as the blonde paled, his blue eyes filled with shock. Sasori stared at the blue eyes, frowning gently. Jones was still wearing those damn contacts. They....looked like Deidara's. The redheads eyes fell to the ground and Jones gave a soft sigh. He and Deidara had always held a somewhat resembles. So much that people used to confuse them tell they saw their eyes.

'Sasori......is Itachi....in trouble?'

Sasori didn't look up but simply nodded. Frowning he turned away from the other, gripping his fist. Sasori frowned lightly then reached up, grabbing the blonde's shoulder.

'Go.....You need to find him'

* * *

'.....Deidara.....'

The name was a faint whisper from the blonde girl, her deep blue eyes filled with sadness. Ino sighed gently, her eyes gently closing as she rested on the mattress of her bed. Her room was so big and felt so empty without the daily visit from her hyper cousin. The girl never noticed how lively Deidara made her life. Now with him gone everything was so quiet, so simple, and almost bland really.

With a sigh she rolled onto her stomach, her blonde fringe falling in her face, both her hands folded on top of each other, her chin resting on her hands. Her eyes drifted around the area surrounding her. Nothing seemed to interest her anymore, not even music, something she loved for years.

Frowning her gaze drifted to the picture on her dresser, the one with her and Sakura hanging off her blonde cousin who was giving his carefree smile, throwing a peace sign to the camera. Staring at the picture made a smile spread on her face, tears swelling up in the corner of her eyes. Closing her eyes she gently wiped the tears with her index fingers though froze then her phone vibrated. Curious she grabbed the phone, flipping it open.

'hello?....who's this?.....um you want me to come see you? but why?.....ok....ok be there later. Bie.'

The girl closed the phone, staring at it with confused eyes. Why the heck did he want see her? Better yet how did he get her number?!

* * *

'Damn damn damn!!!'

The words came from Jones through gritted teeth as his hands gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. The red dial on his speedometer was quickly rising, just passing the 90 mark. Jones didn't care about speeding or really anything at the moment. All he knew was that he had to reach Itachi, fast.

Taking a fast turn his car turned, the back wheel almost not landing the dark pavement of the street. His car slowly started to slow as anxious blue eyes spotted the old worn shack. Jones jumped from his car when it stopped, rushing up to the house., his feet gently crunching the rocks around the house before turning to soft thuds as he stepped into the shed.

'Itachi?'

Jones voiced gently echoed as he stepped further inside, venturing away from the safe doorway, heading towards Itachi's room, his heart speeding up. The boy fell dead silent, the only sound was his shakey breathes and beating heart. It was so loud he felt like it would burst from his chest.

The male stopped for a moment and gently closed his eyes, trying to hear his the black haired male was making any noise. There was nothing at first though after a moment jones ear twitched, sensing the creak of a board. He shook his head, knowing it was an old house and walked on, though froze a moment later. He sniffed the air and a shiver ran down his back. That smell, it was so familiar......blood?!

'Gotcha!'

Jones yelped at the sudden voice, going to turn but couldn't as hands yanked his wrists behind him, forcing him backwards. He stumbled and fell against his attacker, his eyes tightly closed as he struggled. The grip got tighter, earning a yelp from the boy. As the hands yanked him again Jones noticed he was being pulled from the shack, from Itachi. Gasping he planted his feet on the ground, trying to yank away only to have pain shoot through his body. He let out a slight gasp from the shock of pain, but didn't stop.

'Let me go!! Who the fuck are you?!'  
'Jones Harrington you are under arrest'  
'W-what the fuck?! I'm a cop get off me!'  
'your under arrest for -messing to the case'  
'G-get off!! Itachi! ITACHI!!!!!!'

Jones tried to fight back but another officer came and forced cuffs on him, helping his partner forced Jones into the back of the car. The blonde struggled and let out a slight yelp as the cold metal cut into his skin, though it brought a thought to his head, Itachi's trusty switch blade, the one he had always kept under his dresser he was so fond of. The thought made the blonde gasp, tears swelling in his eyes as a choked sob escaped the man.

'ITACHI!!!!'


	18. Saving an enemy?

Blue eyes stared up at the dark ceiling, a soft frown on his face. It had been three days since he was dragged to this damned place. It wasn't normally how they cared for 'criminals' but Jones knew none of them wanted to process them for Jones was like family to them all. Instead he had been stuck in a cell, a single one thankfully and it had given him much time to think. Though, thinking wasn't always the best. In the past three days his mind had been swarmed by memories of the past.

His friends the ones from his childhood. All the stupid things they did, all the crimes they committed, all the laws they broke, all the mistakes he made. Jones had committed many sins though there was a few he didn't regret, like the ones involving Flame. The old nickname made him smiled. Why did he refer to his old friend that way? There was no point, they were no longer part of that business, the one that forced them to hid their names, so why not use the boy's real name. It was so much more beautiful then his nickname anyways. Yes, the name that tingled on his lips, it made smile soften.

That name was none other then-

'Jones'

The blonde looked up from his spot on the cot, his blue eyes looking over the uniformed man standing before the barred door. Sighing he stood, not looking at him again. He didn't want to see the face of the man taking him to the room where he would be question. Due to the faint sigh the other let out it told him the other was happy for his favor. The pair walked from the holding area down further into the police station and after some time into a small windowless room. Sighing he gently pulled his elbow away from the other and walked to the metal chair taking a seat. He sat still for a moment before realizing that something was wrong.

'You didn't cuff my ankle to the chair.'  
'Jones I don't have too. You're not dangerous!'  
'.....You must treat me like any other criminal'

When the cop made no move Jones only sighed. With a soft frown he reached into his hair, pulling a small pin that was attached to his hair-tie. Lending against his knee he picked the key-lock to the cuffs on his ankles and cuffed himself to the chair. The man gasped at Jones actions but the blonde said nothing and lend on the table, his chin in his hand. His blue eyes gazed around the room, noting the lazy look to the cops pose.

'Your tired, go rest'  
'But I have to watch you....'  
'Why would I run?'

The man stared a moment before turning away with a soft mutter to himself, leaving the room. Jones sighed and let his eyes settle on the table, his mind rather blank. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

  
'This is insane!'

A soft groan escaped the blonde haired female, her dark blue eyes staring at the paper in her hands. They were instructions scribbled down on a rather worn piece of paper. The paper had been giving to her by the one who had phoned her a week ago. The caller was the last person she ever expected to show up.

- standing next to the swing set in the middle of the park the blonde girl lend on the cold metal, her eyes drooped in a lazy fashion. She had been standing here a while and so tired that she seemed ready to fall asleep. Though, she didn't get a chance when a soft chuckle filled the quiet air around her. Opening her eyes she stared at the man before her. The tall lean boy wore a soft smile on his tan face, blonde bangs ruffling in the soft night breeze, falling in his emerald eyes. Stepping forward he touched the girls face and his smile grew.

'Hey there Ino'  
'W-Who are you?!'  
'.....Call me J.J.'

He said nothing more but simply handed her an envelop. The blonde girl took it and stared at the boy, highly confused. She grabbed the envelope and stared at him with confused eyes but by the time she looked away he was already walking away, his hands in his tight tattered pants. Ino reached up and was going to call out but she knew he was too far away by now.

'....the hell?'-

Now she stood on the edge of the sidewalk, standing before the large building the letter sent her to. Biting her lip she re-read the instructions. This was much to ask of her but she had to face it. She wasn't sure why but she truly wanted to help this J.J. guy. Well not him himself but because in the letter he spoke of Deidara. Doing this would help Deidara. Though it still worried her. Shaking her head she gripped the paper bag in her hand and was about to walk into the building when she spotted a tall man.

His hair was rather messed up and looked un healthy, his dull colored eyes held a stone look as he walked. The thing that gave him away was the large scars on his face. That was the man in the letter. Gulping she walked up to the man, waving.

'E-Excuse me!'  
'Hn? What do you want kid?'  
'Uh H-here! I was told to give this to you. It's from Him.'

The man stared at the girl with a raised brow for a moment. So He was sending children now? Neh well at least it was easier to not be under suspicious. With a slight nod he grabbed the bag from her hand and put it in the pocket of his large trench coat.

'Ya can go now kid'  
'O-ok sir.....bie!'

Ino turned and ran from the area, not stopping till she found an open alleyway and ducked inside. Panting slightly her fists gripped a bit of her jeans, her eyes tightly closed. Just what kinda guy was that? he scared the hell out of her and that was simply by looking at his sharp green eyes, not to mention all the scars on his face and the tied back mangy hair didn't help the guys image. Shuddering at the image she clenched her fists and walked as far from the building as she could. No way did she want to be part of this plan, whatever it was. All she wanted as to go home and forget this ever happened, cutting her ties with any of this crap.

* * *

Walking into the large building the man couldn't help but smirk. He didn't care if a damn dog and delivered the bag to him, at least he had it. What made him even more pleased was the fact that the bag was heavy. That meant there was lots of greens in there. With a chuckle he placed the paper bag in the deep pockets of his jacket as he walked through the door further into the building. As he got further in he walked through a doorway armed with a metal detector. He was barely though before there was a red flashing and the siren went off. The man blinked then looked down at his wrist and groaned.

'Sorry, I left my watch on'  
'That's fine sir but we still need to check you'  
'......ugh fine'

He rolled his eyes and lifted his arms, clearly displeased with the situation. The worker, one much younger and smaller gave a faint smile before patting the man down. Everything seemed clear, that is till he reached the man's pocket. Raising a brow he patted the pocket, causing the tan man to stiffen.

-oh fuck-  
'sir?'  
'....Its...money'

He sighed as he admitted to the truth, a frown on his face. He was very displeased at the moment. The man searching him gave a slight nod before taking the bag from the hands of the man lifting it slightly. It was rather heavy to be a bag of money. Curious he opened the bag and peeked inside, letting a gasp.

'S-Sir!'  
'Hm? What is it kid?'  
'You should have a look......'  
'......a gun?!'  
'The hell?! I don't have a gun!'

The tall man looked at the one who had searched him and saw the he did in fact have a gun, one that came the bag. His eyes went wide at the sight, clearly in shock. Though it quickly turned to anger as he was grabbed, cuffs slapped on his wrists.

___that little girl set me up!...I'll get that bitch_

* * *

'Alright then....room 24... oh yeah, that cute redhead!'

A soft hum escaped the nurse as she walked down the hall, her heels making a soft click as she walked. Her hands gripped the clip-board, her dark eyes scanning the paper. He didn't need and medicine according to the report, though he did need vitamins, apparently he was rather under weight and lacking nutrition's in his body. With a slight nod she walked to the door and entered the room.

'Alright then....Sasori is it? Its time for your vitamins.....Oh my god!!! DOCTOR!'

It wasn't long before the nurse heared footsteps behind her and an arm on her shoulder. Not even looking to see who came she pointed to the bed, the empty bed. There was no redhead, in fact the sheets looked like they had been tossed off and the small vial of vitamins from the night before had been spilled onto the floor. The only clue to where he went was the wide open window.

'He's gone!'

* * *

'Mhh, J.J......'

the words were softly muttered, the pale form laying on the bed of a dim room, the shades drawn closed giving the room barely any light. The worn boys hand gripped the sheets of the bed with a slight groan before his eyes slowly opened. Blinking a rather confused look dawned on the face of the Uchiha boy. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. Last thing he remembered was laying in his room. He had cut himself. He remembered the blood gushing from the cuts before he passed out. But where the hell was he now? He sat up and blinked, staring at the bandages and the tube going into his arm. He was attached to an IV but clearly in a house. The hell? Where ever he was, this person saved his life. Bastard. Before he had more time to think of curses a cough was heard causing him to look up, his eyes widening. That cop, Van.

'Your up. Lets talk'  
'.........'

* * *

Sorry for long wait. Staff on a very active Forum steals my time. anyways....  
Reviews = 3 tell me if ya like it or not.


	19. Fans, please read

Hey Everyone!

Oh this story..I will not lie, I was obsessed with the plot fro this story back when I was writing it. Sadly, due to many things that went on, I lost my love for it. That doesn't mean I lost the love for writing, the characters or my crazy plots though! I know the plot was rather confusing and a few of you were off put by it, but I can understand why. I regretfully won't be finishing this story, because this account is dead. I have a new FF account, golderrose17. If you were a fan of my crime/mystery stories, I have a few going on at that account as well. If you loved this story, I have one I am writing on that account called 'love no evil' that I think you would enjoy. I am sorry I won't be able to finish this story, but if you had any questions, email me on the new account and i'll be glad to respond as soon as possible. Thank you so so much for those of you who supported and cheered me on through this series. I am happy to be back into writing, and now more careful of my mistakes! I hope my loyal readers will follow me to my new account, and I can continue to entertain, confuse and thrill you with my odd stories that we seem to enjoy so much.

- D


End file.
